


Take A Chance On Me

by Etoilenoire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Bottom Harry, Concerts, Crushes, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Harry-centric, House Party, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Nervousness, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Pining, Secret Admirer, Strangers to Lovers, Top Louis Tomlinson, University Student Harry Styles, University Student Louis Tomlinson, University Student Niall Horan, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoilenoire/pseuds/Etoilenoire
Summary: When Harry receives two tickets to see one of his favourite bands, he'd expected that his best mate would accompany him. However, it is soon learned that the intentions behind this so-called gift were far more wondrous than he initially thought.Uni au.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170
Collections: One Direction Big Bang Round 3





	Take A Chance On Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time doing the big bang, and I had a lot of fun writing this! Took me a while to get it done and figure out the direction I wanted it to go, but it's finished! Something's may be inaccurate as it is fiction, and something's are entirely made up for the sole purpose of the story. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy it :)
> 
> Also wanted to thank **[@ishipmutualrespect](https://ishipmutualrespect.tumblr.com/)** from Tumblr for the lovely moodboard, I love it so much! Couldn't thank you enough!
> 
> If you want to reach me on tumblr, it's **[@peachypetalhazz](https://peachypetalhazz.tumblr.com/)**  
>  ♡

One would think spending their _special day_ with their best mate would be amazing. Yet, here Harry was stuck at some sleazy party he didn’t even want to be at.

Then again, it should’ve been expected for being best buddies with the most extroverted person ever.

If Harry had gotten his way, then he'd be back in his dorm nestled under the covers. Mid-binge watching mediocre films on his shoddy laptop that had seen better days and munching on greasy, buttery popcorn while chugging down sugary drinks. Indulging himself all while giving inane commentary over the terrible acting with his _best friend_ because that would be so much more enjoyable. It was something they had always done together every single year. Unfortunately, this time around, it had been out of the question.

Here Harry sat on a questionably dirty sofa beside a couple snogging, bored out of his skull. He’d rather be back in his dorm honestly. It’d be so much better than sitting here feeling mildly uncomfortable with the love birds sucking face and the rumbustious atmosphere.

Watching Niall who was currently chatting up some bird with wine-red lips by the stairs was less than amusing. Never been too entertained after many years of witnessing Niall attempting pull while he sat on the sidelines. What made it all the more displeasing was that the only person amid the sea of sweaty bodies captivated by some girl was Harry’s confidant.

He wanted to leave.

Harry’s cheek rested against his fist as his elbow was propped atop the armrest, a heavy sigh fell from his lips. Observing Niall doing his infamous “I’m totally trying to shag you” pose: arm braced against the wall, one ankle kicked over the other, and leaning in ever so slightly. With a hint of smoulder in his eyes. It was the stance that came out to play whenever Niall desired to take someone back to his for the night. Harry was half expected to be ditched later on through the night. He was thoroughly annoyed at the thought.

Sadly, it wouldn’t be the first time.

A teensy part of Harry wished he was the type of person to enjoy these things. Liked the raging house parties that were loud and rowdy. Basking under the company of any fit bloke that approached him and let loose. Dabbling in whatever drugs had been put under his nose and lose oneself in inebriated tendencies. Immerse fully into the experience and not regret a thing, to come here every Friday night and waste away with his best friend.

Such a far stretch from who Harry truly was. As he would much prefer if Niall sought out to find someone else to accompany him to these events. Harry was not a reveller in the slightest, preferred a quiet night in. Reading a good book or streaming a series while being in his bed where no one could bother you. Maybe study or work on coursework if he wanted to. Pondering about whatever it was going through his mind.

Being thrown into the partying scene since his teenage years had been plain awful thanks to Niall. Harry tried so many times to enjoy himself, like most peers around his age, but he couldn't force himself. Sadly, Niall had never gotten that memo and still thinks to this day that he could change Harry's outlook on it all.

It felt like Harry had been sitting here for hours even though it hadn't been more than two. Everyone that occupied the overly crowded living room was either dancing (more so grinding) or getting pissed off their arses. Some bloke was waltzing around without a shirt and letting whoever have a feel of his hard muscles. Some couples apparently hadn't ever heard of getting a room as they were giving everyone a show as they snogged heavily. One and all having the time of their lives and Harry felt totally out of place.

As if that weren't bad enough, it was scorching in this place; Harry was already starting to sweat. The longer Harry sulked over his misfortune the more he wished he would've left his jacket back home. He didn't dare think of leaving it in one of those "designated coat rooms" god knows if he'd ever get it back.

If it weren't the dead of winter, then Harry would've never had this problem.

The longer Harry wallowed, the more he desired to flee this hell hole.

And without much thought about it anymore longer, Harry was up from his spot and quickly vacated the area. Pushing himself through the masses until he found his way into the back garden.

Snow blanketed the ground, and the air was frigid. Patio mostly vacant other than the smokers huddled in small circles. Harry didn’t pay them any mind as he went towards the far side where he found various wicker chairs littered about among the area. Dusting away the snowdrift from one of them before he slid down into the seat and pulled out his mobile.

From where Harry was at, you could hear the faint ruckus going on within the house echoing through the quiet night air. Already starting to feel a bit better as he checked his socials. Shivering at the cold rush against his cheeks. Grateful for that it had stopped snowing as Harry would much prefer not to deal with his hair going to shit. Overall this was much better than torturing himself in that revolting house.

Just when Harry was about to hop on Facebook to see his notifications which he’s certain were birthday wishes, the sliding glass door opened. Boisterous laughter had reached Harry’s ears, causing his heart to stutter in his chest knowing full well who that chortle belonged to.

Harry braved a glance towards the commotion that was now happening across the garden. Heat inched to his cheeks as he watched the group of men donned in their leather or denim jackets. Lighting up cigarettes and sipping on beers. Scruff and lovebites littered their skin, not that it was a shocker there. They were the studs. The most attractive men around campus and they were the one everyone desired to be with.

Every last one of them were cool and unfazed by anything, and Harry envied them. But not in the way you think…

Harry would love to be fearless and not be so fainthearted at the thought of going over there. Insert himself into the huddle of gorgeous blokes and have an excuse to befriend the most beautiful boy Harry had ever seen.

But, crushing on the most unattainable guy ever, that fantasy was dead.

Because in what world would Harry have a lick of a chance with his dream guy?

Louis Tomlinson would _never_ give him the time of day.

Harry wasn't this party animal that went out every weekend. Didn't have a massive group of mates or ever put himself out there. Wasn't too confident when it came to chatting up fit men and definitely not promiscuous. That's not even mentioning the fact that he and Louis had never talked before, didn't even have any mutual friends or had classes together.

As far as Harry knows, Louis doesn't even know he exists.

And Harry being too shy to even go over and introduce himself wasn't _ever_ going to be a reality. Too afraid he'd be met with dirty looks and rejection. Harry can't do that to himself, it'd ruin his confidence. So that's why he resorts to admiring Louis from afar and take in his beauty. The way his eyes would crinkle whenever he smiled and how expressive his face would get. That heavenly voice that Harry could listen to forever if he could, and the way Louis styled his hair into a piecy feathery mess or whenever it was soft. Harry's fingers always ached at the thought of running his fingers through it. The stubble that was always there that Harry dreamed to feel burned against his skin. Losing his breath whenever Louis would lose his denim jacket to reveal toned arms that were a plethora of ink. Louis was fit, and Harry burned for him.

On another level, that didn't have nothing to do with how attractive Louis was, Harry had been intrigued whenever he'd pick up tidbits of information here and there. Usually when Harry was in class or overhearing Louis say these things to his mates. That Louis was in his last year of uni, single as ever, didn't like mushrooms on pizza, and his birthday was on Christmas Eve. Harry wanted to know more, needed to know every little thing about his crush. Dreamt of getting to know Louis.

Harry could live in a dream world as much as he wanted, but he knew he'd never get a chance like that.

Eyeing the scene before him as his phone went dark, Harry's legs started to have that dreadful itch from the frigid chill. Louis was laughing and wiggling his eyebrows when one of his mates punched him in the arm and glared. Lips wrapped around a cigarette and then blown a cloud of smoke into the night air. Louis' ciggy delicately dangled between his fingers while there was a ghost of a smile dancing around the corners of his lips as he gave his friend with red hair a wink. Harry whimpered on the spot.

Shockingly there wasn’t a gaggle of groupies on their arms in hopes for something more. Well, other than Zayn Malik because he's dating Liam Payne who were both amongst the herd.

If luck were on Harry's side tonight, then Louis would be making his way over, finally acknowledging him. To chat about whatever, Harry didn't care. To make Harry's twentieth birthday more worthwhile.

Over the past few years, Harry hadn't found anyone worth drooling over, not until he came to uni. Louis was different and Harry wanted _different_. Tired of the usual sort that approached him: narcissistic or creepy as hell with one thing on their mind. Harry needed someone outgoing and self-assured. No awkwardness or making him feel uncomfortable. Harry longed for something new.

Yet, how could Harry imagine something like that if he never had good experiences before?

Only been in three real relationships all his life, nothing too serious. Never been in love, infatuation most definitely. Been on many dates, but all of the guys turned out to be dirtbags. They either ended up being a dickhead or led Harry on to believe that they wanted to see him again only to never hear back from them. Messages ignored and getting mad at Harry because he refused to put out. Calling him slews of vulgar names if Harry took too long to reply or if something came up suddenly where they had to reschedule.

So, obviously, Harry hadn’t put himself out there because what was even the point?

No one had piqued Harry’s interest until his eyes landed on Louis months ago looking utterly gorgeous taking a hit of a blunt with his mates.

Harry swooned when Louis giggled after taking a drag of cigarette at whatever his mate said. Bringing the cig back to his kissable lips, having a very animated chat with Zayn (Who Harry found out was the one with long dark hair and doe eyes) and Liam who was resting his hand on the small of his boy’s back.

Would it be terrible for Harry to admit that he wished the whole group would go away? To have that minuscule of a chance to snag Louis’ attention for once? To have what Zayn and Liam had?

If he had that delicate hand on his body, Harry would be over the moon.

Highly unlikely to happen, but Harry could dream, right?

Then Harry’s heart stilled in his chest at the next thing that happened, frozen in fear as all the air left his lungs. They locked eyes from across the snowy garden. He and Louis share a gaze for the first time ever, and Harry could feel bile rise up. Quickly averted his attention back to his mobile and busies himself. Finger shaking and wanting to sob on the spot because he keeps fucking up his passcode. Flaming cheeks and stomach hollow, Harry was afraid that any moment now his life would be over. Louis would come stomping over to confront him and tell Harry to mind his own business.

Harry was kicking himself over this, why was he so careless?

Should've known better that he would've gotten caught eventually. Must Harry always ruin things before they even begin?

Time had felt as if it had come to a slow, and Harry couldn't tone down the quivers in his fingers for the life of him. Hastily pulling up Instagram and scrolling through it, snowflakes started to catch onto the screen. Harry was on the verge of passing out.

But Louis never comes, and all Harry heard was Louis cackling once more.

Another minute passes, and Harry takes a deep breath and peaks up towards the huddle of fit men. Astounded entirely that literally, nothing happened, not even a remark. Harry's body was still ablaze. Feeling thankful that Louis had his attention on Zayn once again as he tossed his cigarette to the ground, stomping it out.

What a relief! Harry was so sure that his life would've come crashing down moments ago.

Maybe it had all been in his head that Louis and him shared a brief moment, thinking that Louis actually noticed him. That it was nothing more than an illusion and Harry was choosing to believe that, because it makes the most sense to him.

Sadly, Harry's ogling had come to an end once the boys headed back inside shortly after, Harry had a fiery sensation in his belly. He wanted to go with them and spend his night in their footsteps. Be in the shadows and experience the richness of their flock. Get the attention of a certain someone. Harry ached for it so bad, but he's too much of a coward to even give them a wave.

Who knows, maybe one of these days before Louis is out of uni for good Harry would have talked himself up enough to go chat up Louis. Catching him alone, attempting small talk. God, Harry hated the thought of meaningless conversation, but he would endure his hatred of small talk to have any chance to get close to Louis.

Harry had gone back inside about five minutes later, his toes were nearly numb. Wanting the warmth, but disliking the fact that solitude had been gone. The thought alone of being surrounded by revellers was less than appealing. Wanting to steal even more time away from the chaos even if it were for a few more minutes, he decided he'd go look for an empty room.

Pushing his way through the crowd in the living room was unpleasant, hating that passerbyers were pushy and rude. Stepping on Harry's feet and sporting dirty looks. Harry wanted them all to go away.

Eventually, Harry found his way towards the stairs and made his way up, kind of bothered that he hadn't spotted Niall anywhere.

Then again, Niall more than likely ran off back to his with his conquest for the night.

It was when Harry could feel his phone buzzing against his thigh as he had gotten to the top of the landing of the steps. Moved over so he wouldn't be in the way and pulled out his mobile. Seeing that Gemma was trying to ring him. Just as Harry was about to answer to see what his sister wanted all of a sudden something or more so someone collided into Harry hard, sending him into a tumble forward into a hard body, and his phone tossed somewhere in the sea of bodies.

There were hands on Harry's waist, and his face was hot. He wanted to give whoever knocked him over a piece of his mind. He could have seriously gotten hurt with all these sloshed ninnies wandering about. But as much as Harry wanted to raise hell on whoever the culprit was, he wasn't prepared for what came next.

When Harry pulled away from the grips of his saviour to thank them, his heart stopped.

Oh no…

"You alright, babe?" Louis asked with a concerned expression and bloodshot eyes. Harry was frozen stiff. "Almost had a nasty fall there," and then Louis' chuckling and Harry almost combusted on the spot. "Those dickheads need to watch where they're going."

Wordless, Harry stood there unsure what to do with himself. He could barely breathe because Louis Tomlinson was _right there_ and he's talking to him. Louis' actually paying attention to him. It all just _so much_.

"But uh-"

Harry never let Louis finish what was about to leave his mouth as he turned on his heels and tailed it away from that awful situation. Nearly falling down the steps as he quickly got away. Harry felt ill, and he needed to leave. Needed to get the hell away and lock himself in his dorm for a week!

And Harry never stopped, didn't care to call for a cab or that it was blistering cold. That he should've sent Niall a text that he left in case he had not gone off with that bird just yet. Harry's mind stuck on the fact that not even twenty minutes ago he had Louis' hands on his body, he fucking _touched_ Harry.

From the mixture of his nervousness and thickness of the chill in the air, had Harry almost unable to breathe.

After nearly catching his fall three times on the slushy pavement, Harry was happy to be met with the warmth of his building. Dashed off to his room and kicked the door shut behind him. Took off his jacket and wet boots then cocooned himself into a safe haven of fuzzy blankets on his bed, whining at his own stupidity. How terribly Louis and his very first interaction had gone.

“We could have…” a pained mewl followed as Harry pressed his face into the plushness. “I’m so stupid!”

Harry wanted a do-over, wanted to rewind the clock back and go about the situation differently. It’s not fair that he hadn’t been gutsy enough to say anything to the gorgeous boy, wished he never would’ve shut down.

Now Harry was stuck with that humiliating moment for the rest of his life.

Needless to say, this was a _highly stressful time_ that will take days to recover from.

Harry was doing his best to calm the tremor of his heart, doing his damndest to quiet his mind over the incident. About the fact that he may have just ruined everything and it wasn’t even his fault. How can he show his face come next week?

With his luck, he’ll embarrass himself even more.

Maybe Harry should fake being ill, Niall would fall for it, right?

Harry can’t face Louis again, not for a while.

It felt like Harry hadn’t enough time to wallow in sorrow before there were heavy thuds against his door and an all too familiar Irish accent echoing through.

Great, just what Harry didn’t need.

“Harry open up will ya!” Niall shouted, the knob jiggling. “I need to talk to ya!”

Could Niall just go away? Harry wasn’t up for anything Niall wanted to say, not in the mood. He was in ruins, and the last thing Harry needed was to have that nosey bastard up in his business. Did not want to talk about it, especially not to a best mate with a loose mouth and a colourful imagination. Hell no.

Niall, that stubborn man wouldn’t stop until Harry gave in, unfortunately.

As much as Harry wasn’t up for company, he wasn’t in the mood for yet another noise complaint because Niall doesn’t know how to be quiet for the life of him.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder why his friend was even here right now? Thought Niall would’ve been with the girl for the night. Normally his mate would stay with whoever was his conquest and go radio silent on Harry’s end. Then he’d make face the next morning with a nip of a glow to his tired skin and kiss marks everywhere.

The one night, Harry has a traumatic experience, Niall wanted to be a pain in his arse. Figures.

Much to Harry's dismay, he pulled himself away from the safety of his blankets and lingerly walked towards his door. Taking a deep breath as he reached for the handle and pulled it open.

"Happy?" Harry snapped, brows pulled into a hard line.

Niall obviously hadn't ever heard of a mirror before showing up to Harry's rooms like this: Disheveled brunet hair out of place, shirt wrinkled, and red smears all over his throat. Reeked of floral perfume, cologne, and marijuana. Such a disgusting mixture, it made Harry feel all the more bothered.

"Definitely!" Niall beamed, a little too chipper for Harry's liking as he brushed past Harry as if he stayed here too.

Harry rolled his eyes and closed the door, wanting to pull his hair out once he noticed Niall had already made himself comfortable. Shoes kicked off, coat tossed to the floor like yesterday's news and lounging on Harry's bed if it were a Sunday afternoon.

All Harry wanted was to be alone, but apparently, he can't even enjoy that on his birthday.

"Shocked you're not off with that girl you pulled, I mean it's pretty obvious isn't it?" Harry questioned wryly, sliding down into his desk chair. No point in trying to climb into bed, there was barely any room.

Niall shrugged, running his fingers through his wet locks, getting droplets all over Harry's sheets.

"I take it you both had a nice time?" Harry didn't want to chat about himself, so he's going to bother Niall about his own events of the night.

"Nah, she was sweet, but you're more important," Niall's eyes were truthful, and Harry felt a bit bad for the gal. Then again, it wasn't a revelation of sorts as Niall had never been one to stick around to be serious with anyone. Niall liked his freedom and not having to worry about anyone else but himself.

Sometimes Harry dreamt he could be like Niall. Insouciant and maverick. Not caring who you sleep with and know that come morning you'll never see them again. That the night of steamy passion was not nothing more than temporary. You'll go on about your day as if it never happened. Harry knew he could never be like that, charm his way into any horny guy's bed or do the whole tinder thing. Wasn't cut out for hook up culture whatsoever as he tended to get a bit attached. If Harry did ever attempt it, it would only end up in heartache.

It's one of the reasons why Harry won't date, too many bad seeds in the world. No one wanted anything meaningful anymore, at least not with him.

Some days Harry desired to change himself to fit in, to not feel so left out.

He felt entirely alone in the world of dating. No one wanted to be with someone that hadn't had a good shag in years. Especially not someone that felt insecure about his abilities when it came to sex, that he'd rather feel a connection than lust.

Harry didn't need to be promiscuous to get on with his life, but there are times when he missed the touch of a man. Longed to feel wanted in more than a physical way. To have a bond with someone that felt like home. To be with a special person that didn't only want to sleep with him.

Someone that Harry felt for.

"Besides, it's your birthday!" Niall stated as if they hadn't already known that as he crossed his ankles. Stuffing one of the plush pillows under his head, eyes on Harry. "I know it hasn't been ideal, but I swear it'll get better."

Harry would have to see to believe it.

"Now that I have gotten the whole party thing out of my system, just want to chill with my best mate," Niall added, and Harry sighed. Any chances of being alone had gone out the window entirely. "I already ordered pizza, so you can't kick me out now."

"Really?"

"Pepperoni with extra cheese with a dusting of parm, your favourite."

The corners of Harry's lips started to curl up into a smile. "You're trying to get on my good side, aren't you?" Niall and his silly ways of roping Harry into even more shit. "Then again I could keep the pizza and still kick you out, how about that?"

Niall chuckled, not in the least bit fazed. "Also got a present for ya… er, well, two."

Harry's interest was piqued, he always loved gifts.

"You do?" Harry asked, wondering what Niall could've possibly gotten him.

Niall had this smirk resting on his face and Harry didn't appreciate it whatsoever. Made him feel a tinge of nervousness because he knows that look. The devious expression and that Niall knew something Harry didn't, and it made his stomach start to churn. Harry had a bad feeling that Niall was about to give him something he may hate.

"On one condition though," Of course there was a kicker. "I want you to stop being so miserable on your special day and enjoy yourself. I promise in the end it'll be worth it."

Will it really, though?

This better he be good or else Harry will never fall for Niall's trickery again.

To be honest, as much as Harry would’ve liked to suffer in silence over his misfortune, he won’t lie that it would be nice to actually spend some quality time together. _Real time_ together where Harry wasn’t pushed to the back burner because he wasn’t another notch in Niall’s bedpost.

“Fine, you can stay.” Harry said in defeat, hoping that Niall could make him feel better at least.

Harry hoped so.

When the pizza arrived a little while later, they devoured it and chugged down a variety of fizzy drinks. Watching an array of supernatural hunting to shows to murder mysteries on Harry’s laptop. Snuggled in bed together because Niall was in the mood for a cuddle. Harry was glad that his birthday was starting to feel more like home. He had his favourite person by his side getting spooked and giggling over it. Nestled under blankets hiding away from the chill that settled into the air.

Harry was chuffed that Niall decided to be a thorn in his side for once.

After a while, Niall had put a pause into their marathon of shows when it was nearly midnight and told Harry he needed to get his presents. Harry was soon alone and had not left the bed, too warm and comfortable. Already messing his best mate because he wanted someone beside him even if it were in the most platonic of ways.

Niall was a good lad, one of the only people in Harry’s life other than his family that had stuck around. Always there when Harry was in need of someone. Niall listened and consoled him through the darker times in Harry’s life. He was someone Harry trusted with his life and knew that Niall would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. Sure, his mate can be a bit on the selfish side, but he’s a good guy. Harry had known the man all his life and wouldn’t know what to do without him. Appreciative over the fact they both ended up coming to the University of Cambridge, that Niall hadn’t ditched him yet to be surrounded with more people like himself. Always looked out for Harry and not giving up on their friendship because they had such different personalities. It was reaffirming that they hadn’t grown apart and the thought of it alone warms Harry’s heart.

Initially, Harry wasn’t in the mood to be bothered, but now that he had let Niall into his bubble, he felt immensely better. More exuberant than before and no longer decided to think about what had happened back at the party.

Harry’s birthday may not have started out perfect, but he was content.

Niall had soon enough arrived back with not one but two envelopes in his hands. Harry was curious as he moved to sit up, shivering at the chill that brushed against his bare arms. Half tempted to pull on a jumper but too lazy to do so. After he finds out what Niall had decided to give him, then he could go back to soaking in the warmth for the rest of the night.

Excitement was coiling up in Harry’s belly when he was handed the presents. Inquisitive over what was contained in them, and why there had been two of them.

Was there any significance?

“Open the one on top first,” Niall instructed.

Harry eyed his mate for a moment, feeling a little more ecstatic of the unknown almost verging on anxiousness.

And Harry does as he’s told, feeling himself start to smile when he pulls out a pink card with a cute kitty on it with a birthday cake that contained a sweet little message. A gift card to one of Harry’s favourite restaurants too. Cherishment was running through Harry’s heart, adoring it all.

How lovely and thoughtful, Harry was enamoured by the gesture, Niall truly was a wonderful person.

“Thank’s Ni.” Harry murmured, sliding the card back into the envelope setting it aside, fingers already working on the other.

When Harry had ripped open the pouch, he wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting, but in no way did he ever expect such a thing. Eyes widened as he pulled out two tickets, heart-pounding up against his chest because this wasn’t a token to any old show and Harry can’t believe Niall actually scored these. That he wanted to go with Harry, let alone.

Oh wow… this was so, _so_ much.

Admittedly, Harry thought all of his chances of going to this concert he’d been dying to go to since the tour had been announced last year had gone out the window. He had saved up enough to go see his favourite band shortly after, but only to be disappointed when Harry ended up being a day late. The show had sold out, and Harry had been heartbroken. Saddened that he’d have to wait out for the following year to go because in no way in hell would he give in to scalper outrageous prices with the chance of it being a fake.

Harry wanted to cry and pull Niall into a tight embrace, press sloppy chaste kisses all over his face. Show his gratitude because Harry was over the moon.

After all these years, Harry finally gets to go see Angels & Airwaves.

“The shows the fifteenth by that way,” Niall broke the silence and Harry blinked down at the tickets. Trying to process it through his mind that in two weeks time, he’ll be in the same room as his celebrity crush watching Tom belt his heart out. “Hope that’s fine with ya.”

Harry was in heaven.

For years, Harry had always wanted to see AVA ever since Tom had started the band. Fell deeply in love just as he did with Blink-182 and Boxcar Racer. He was enchanted with Tom's voice, his witty banter, and pretty face. Always been drawn to him and it's just so damn surreal that this was even happening. Harry definitely owed Niall a fantastic gift when his birthday came rolling around.

"Oh my god," Harry dimpled as he made grabby hands for Niall's shirt and pulled down onto the bed. Nuzzling against him to show his mate how grateful he was, but also maybe a teensy part of him was freezing. "You're the best in the world." Harry beamed into Niall's neck, squeezing him even closer. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

Niall's chuckles filled the room and relaxed in Harry's arms.

Certainly, Harry would've thought Niall would've just written him a simple message on Facebook like everyone else. He didn't have to go out of his way to make Harry's day.

Harry was happy.

Then Niall broke away from Harry's clutches so he could lay beside him, propped up on his elbow. Eyes brimming with a hint of delight. "You're welcome."

Harry's birthday was sufficiently saved.

He and Niall were going to have an amazing time without a doubt. They always did whenever they went to see their favourite bands or artists they both mutually liked. Creating lasting memories and splurging on merch to share. Singing along to the tunes and brag about it all over their socials. Spending the whole night letting loose and then afterwards have a sleepover. Just having the time of their lives and-

"You're thanking the wrong person though," Niall admitted, and Harry stared at his mate, noticing the way his friend rubbed at his neck and nibbled on his lip.

Harry's brows furrowed, unsure what was going on and why in the hell Niall was acting strange all of a sudden. Harry didn't like it, not one bit.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked carefully, fingers fiddled with the tickets, stomach drooping on the edge of whatever Niall was about to reveal.

Niall had this trace of a smile on his lips for a pulse of a moment before he replied in a complacent tone ," Take a wild guess."

Harry sighed. Niall needed to not beat around the bush because Harry wasn't in the mood for it. To just get on with it and tell him who bought these tickets.

“And why can’t you just tell me?” Harry snapped, knowing full well they weren’t from his family as they would’ve sent it in the post. He was befuddled for sure. Certainly didn’t love that knowing look radiating all over Niall’s features either. “I’m not up to playing these games, Niall.”

“Because I know you and I know you’ll need a little bit of convincing before I tell ya.”

Harry glared, not liking this one bit.

This better not be something Niall knew he would hate. Hopefully, it was just his mate being dramatic as usual.

“Not to mention it’s a secret.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Harry retorted, moving to rest himself up on his elbows.

Harry did not like it, not at all.

Niall that bastard just looked at Harry for a while. Quiet and visibly swallowing. He seemed nervous, and that made it all the more nauseating. Then Niall’s attention had averted to the blanket as he picked at the loose threading. He’s too silent, and all the red flags had raised right then and there. Niall was always such a schmoozer, he always had things to talk about, even if it were a random person on the street. Liked to hear him own self talk.

“Are you gonna tell me or what?”

Another lingering silence followed before Niall flicked his gaze back onto Harry and said attentively,” You’re sort of… kind of… maybe going on a blind date.”

And there it was.

“Come again?” Harry was _boiling_ inside. “You can’t be serious?”

Harry was livid, absolutely enraged.

Shot up in horror at the answer he never received, Harry wondered why Niall was even thinking for a second that this was even a good idea?

Niall’s cheeks were a beautiful shade of rouge. “I promise he’s not weird or anything, just give him a chance.”

“Are you fucking with me?” Harry wasn’t one to normally curse unless he saw red. Hopefully, it got the point straight across.

Had Niall gone off the rails?

Does Niall remember anything at all? That Harry explicitly told him for years that he was fine being single and refused to be set up? No blind dates, no online dating, no single friends. Harry wanted nothing to do with any of it, and it's like Niall had never listened.

Harry didn't want this, hell no.

So much for the perfect birthday gift, went to shit just like the rest of it. First, he tackled Louis, and now Harry's tricked to go on some stupid date he didn't even want. Upset and annoyed, already handing them back to Niall because Harry wasn't about to waste his precious time on the chance of false hope. The thought of being stuck with whoever for the night of the one thing he desired for months on end made it sickening.

There goes all Harry's plans.

Surely, Angels & Airwaves will be back next year where Harry isn't roped into a bullshit gift.

Niall pushed the present back to Harry and stressed, "Oh come on, Harry don't act like a child. You haven't been out with anyone in what? Three years?" And what of it? Harry didn't need a boyfriend to make him happy. "It's about time ya get out there and get some dick while you're at it."

"I don't need anything," Harry gripped as he ripped the gift from his friend's hands and tossed them to the nightstand, wanting them out of sight. Harry will be damned if he lets Niall persuade him into this.

Niall moved to sit up, Harry could feel a hand resting on his shoulder and the light squeeze that follows. Probably to ease the tension out of him, but it didn't work. Harry was upset. "I'm not trying to be mean, just think you should give it a go, this man's totally into you."

"Is he really, though?"

"Uh, yeah he's the one who came to me asking what bands you liked."

As much as Harry felt revulsion towards the whole thing altogether, he was a bit intrigued by the fact that someone was actually interested in him. Only a smidgen though.

"If he truly liked then why didn't he approach me himself then?" Harry needed to know why this strange man couldn't show his face. Was he too embarrassed to be seen with Harry? Did he already have a significant other and wanted someone on the side?

So many questions and thoughts were going through Harry's mind.

Niall scoffed. "And then reject him on the spot because you're too damn scared to go out with him?" Now that was low. "If you stop being so stubborn for once, you may actually find out you like him, and possibly would love to see him again."

"Fuck off, Niall." Harry seethed, folded his arms against his chest.

Niall rolled his eyes before he scolded, "You act like it's the end of fucking world, it wouldn't kill you to try," Actually it may. "He's really fucking cool, and you never know, you may have a lot in common."

"And you know this for certain?" Harry wasn't buying into this rubbish yet. "I mean clearly you know nothing about me if you think for a second I'd agree to this."

The room felt suddenly scorchingly hot and Harry so sick of sweating his arse off, it was February for fucksake.

"Harry stop," Niall complained, moving to wrap an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him close. "Quit being so negative and relax."

How could Harry do that when he's feeling the pressure of going on a blind date? How? Because he'd love to know.

"Even if you don't end up getting on with this guy, the least you could do is have fun." Easier said than done. "I mean look at this way, if it ends up going to shit you won't have to do it again."

Hmm… Harry's not quite sure if he could trust those words.

"If it makes you feel better he goes to uni here, and not to mention he's a real looker."

Good looking or not Harry wasn't enthused.

"Please go, you'll regret it if you don't." Niall knew shit, and Harry truly was not interested. All he wanted was to keep going about his life as it were everyday. Studying night and day, spending time with Niall whenever they could, and binge-watching films and shows. Not having a worry in the world about boys. Not having the chance of getting his insecurities intensified or feelings hurt. "I could be there when you meet him if you want? Does that make it better?"

Harry wished he weren't such a nice person because he would love to tell Niall off and kick him out. Yet, Harry won't lie it was sweet of Niall attempting to make this all the more comfortable for him. However, Harry knew Niall was pulling out all his tricks to get his way, and it was annoying.

Then again, the more Harry sits here and stews about it he realizes that Niall had a point about all of this, a small one at that. That he'd feel a bit sad if that night came rolling around and Harry never went, seeing all the photos all over Instagram and Facebook of this one show he wanted to attend. Missing out on a free ride. But here's the thing, if Harry did decide to go he didn't want to feel obligated to do anything with this mystery bloke. Doesn't want to worry about what he was going to say in front of the man. Nor wanting to stress over what to wear. Overthink whether or not it'll work out. Harry didn't want to have the chance of catching feelings for someone. However, the thought of having someone there beside him during the concert was quite nice as he wouldn't have wanted to be alone, even if it weren't the one person Harry desired it to be.

It had been ages since Harry had gone on any dates. All the ones he'd ever been on weren't that great honestly. The actual outing itself was fine, you know the usual dinner and film where Harry would be led to believe that they were having a nice time. Forming a _genuine connection_ only to feel like a fool in the end. It's scary to even consider this and Harry doesn't want to go through that again, especially not with some stranger.

Last thing Harry needed was a reminder of how undateable he was.

Altho, maybe Harry was thinking too much about it, that it won't end up like all the others. On the chance that this man could be one of the good ones and wouldn't lead Harry to believe they could be more. Not being a total dickhead because Harry wouldn't let him under the belt.

Harry wished this wasn't his problem.

Sweet as it was for Niall to offer to be there as a buffer to ease away the awkwardness to make things a touch easier, Harry would prefer to go at it alone. Niall knew it takes Harry a while to open up and feel comfortable, especially around an attractive stud. Harry didn't want Niall to see him be a nervous mess as no one wanted to be on the end of second-hand awkwardness. Not only that, but it'd be less humiliating if this ended up being some sick prank in the end.

Wouldn't be the first time Harry had been asked on a date as a joke before by cruel boys he used to go to school with. Flirting with him on purpose to get a good laugh and leading Harry to believe many things that were never true.

Harry didn't want to be left a fool if he got stood up, didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him.

Even though Harry wasn't on board with this whatsoever, he did have one question that he hoped Niall could answer for him.

"What's he like?"

Harry was curious, it wasn't a confirmation or a denial, just vital information on what this blokes major was, if he had any hobbies, what kind of music he likes, if he were a part of any groups. If the mystery guy was easygoing or rough around the edges. Harry sought after all of what Niall could give so he could make sure he wasn't about to waste away his time with some moody blockhead.

God, Harry hoped not.

A smirk took over Niall's features before he commented, "Again I can't tell ya, it spoils the surprise," Harry felt a bit faintish at that. "You're gonna freak out though once you find out, as I'm sure you've seen him around."

Harry had?

Okay… maybe that _kind of_ pulled Harry a little closer to accepting the idea. Only smidgen though.

“And he’s gotten his own car.” Niall sounded a little too joyous over something most of their peers had around their age, well besides Niall and Harry that is.

“Am I supposed to be impressed by that?” Harry snarked, not too enthused and kind of offended Niall would even think for a moment that flashy vehicles would make him weak in the knees.

“Do you always gotta be so difficult?”

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he was rather excited to go have fun. Not because he’s into the idea of getting close to some gent or anything. Harry still had his worries.

Harry was nervous about it as he’s sure anyone that had been in his shoes felt the same way. Especially after everything he’d gone through.

Fingers crossed, Harry wasn’t walking into a mistake.

“Did he say what time he’s picking me up?”Harry questioned, assuming that his potential date would be transporting them. Harry already felt deeply entangled into the mess even more. “I mean, if I go?”

Niall’s lips stretched into a smile before he revealed, “Didn’t tell me yet, says he’d get back to me once I got an answer from ya. But I’ll keep you posted.”

Right. Of course, another mystery added to it, just what Harry didn’t need. Didn’t like the unknown of when this guy would swoop into his life to steal precious time away. Harry would prefer the timelines of events days ahead of time for something like this. Desired to know so he could be prepared and not sprung onto him last minute.

If Niall pulls that shit Harry was going to raise hell.

“But I do know that you should stop being such a downer about it all and just go. Have fun.”

Harry was on the verge of retorting back that he had every right to throw a fit, but he was tired. Drop this nonsense altogether. Exhaustion was already starting to set in the more Harry forced himself to process that this was happening. All Harry wanted was to sleep this night away.

For this all to be a dream.

It pains Harry to say it, but he panders to it. “Fine, I guess I’ll go on this date thing if it makes you happy.”

Niall nearly squealed on the spot and pulled Harry even closer sending them over until their backs hit the plushness of the mattress. Wet sloppy kisses pressed to Harry's forehead. "You deserve to find someone, and that's all I want for you. So I’m _happy_ you’re giving this a go.” Niall crooned out, Harry hated that his heart started to warm at the tender words. "Swear you won't regret it."

Harry wanted to believe that he did. He was just so done with this conversation as a whole and wanted to forget about it. Longed to lay here and be in his best mates arms, safe and comfortable. Not to feel a hint of fright at the mere idea of the upcoming event.

If Harry had his way, they'd go back to the way things were.

For the remainder of the night, they stayed like that for a long while. Harry nestled in Niall's arms, soaking in the comfort and safety. Listening to his best mate jabber on about whatever was preoccupying his mind whether it was about his classes or fellow students. Niall's eagerness to make the last half of the year worthwhile. Throwing in that Harry and him should go on an adventure during the summer where it'd be just the two of them. Maybe they'd go for a day at the beach and visit quaint little shops in a seaside town. Enjoying each other's company without any distractions and the stress from their daily lives. Just easy days. Harry couldn't wait for that, to spend a little getaway with the most important person in his life.

Harry was on board with it all and was just so glad to have Niall here beside him.

Subsequently, Harry's body began to feel heavy and unable to put any energy into moving when Niall changed topics. Harry had only caught on to half of what Niall was saying about his plans tomorrow as his eyes started to drop shut. All Harry heard before he succumbed to slumber was Niall mentioning something about the library and hoping it wouldn't snow.

And Harry for the life of him couldn't remember the moment when he exactly drifted off as he blinked the tiredness from his eyes. Feet were ice cold, and his room was cast in a soft glow from the morning sun peeking through the blinds.

Naturally, Harry reached for his mobile on the nightstand, eager to check the time as he was far too lazy to move. Warm and cosy curled up under all these blankets shielding him from the chill in the air. Wanting to see if he could steal fifteen more minutes in bed as he was confident that it was no later than nine. Anne probably had sent him a message earlier wondering if Harry had a lovely birthday and to give her a ring as she would've wanted to hear all about his day.

Harry blindly searched the bedside table, frowning when all he's met with was the base of the lamp.

Great, now Harry had to move.

Harry let out an impatient huff as he rolled to his side and propped himself up on his elbow. Shivering at the coolness that brushed against his bare arms. Quickly opening the drawer only to be met with even greater disappointment when all that was in there cords to his mobile and laptop.

The corners of Harry’s lips slid downward, not appreciating his distant memory as he reluctantly pulled himself away from his oasis. Goosepimples coated Harry’s limbs while he stripped his bed bare, checked the crack between the wall and mattress, and even underneath it in case it had fallen or gotten kicked under.

It wasn’t there.

A touch of anxiety was brimming on the surface when Harry went through the pockets of coat and jeans he’d worn last night. His desk that was once organized now ransacked, it wasn’t there either.

Sifting his fingers through his messy hair, Harry nibbled on his nails. He couldn’t remember where he placed his phone.

Harry didn’t like this, not at all.

What if his mum had actually messaged him and then after receiving nothing started to worry? Harry was a morning person at best, up before nine at the latest. Surely his mother would think the worst and Harry just can’t have that. Not only all of that but his phone had his essential notes and pictures stored on it. A copy of his timetable and that’s not even mentioning personal information.

Harry wasn’t about to do _anything_ until he had it back into his clutches.

Nerves run as Harry tore apart his room in a frantic. Clothes pulled from the wardrobe, every pocket checked, drawers emptied, and shoes shooken to see if anything had fallen in them. Even looked behind his desk, but it was a loss.

This seriously can’t be happening…

Harry had officially lost his phone, and he felt sick. Whimpering at the thought of it being out in the world somewhere, eyes shimmering with frustrated tears. Harry’s head was pounding the more he thought about it being lost forever, irritated that his whole day had to be rearranged. Last thing Harry wanted was not only to find his beloved phone but also putting his dorm back into order.

Without wasting any more time fretting over his misfortune, Harry slipped on his boots. Not bothering to check for the time as he was too focused on the task at hand. Not giving a single care in the world if he was wearing ratty old joggers and a band shirt, nor that his hair was probably a mess when he pulled on his coat. Not giving a damn about anything and headed out the door.

Harry searched the corridors and common area but had no such luck. He checked every step and even asked a few people that he passed if they found a phone that had a delicate pink case on it. Harry’s heart started to deflate the farther he gotten to find his treasured item.

Pacing around and absolutely mad at himself for being so careless last night.

Eventually finding himself outside the landing of Niall’s door, pounding his fist against the grain. Hoped Niall would be tucked into bed still and that he accidentally took Harry’s phone with him when he snuck out last night. Harry had his fingers crossed.

A few minutes pass and Niall never answers the door. No sounds were coming from the other side. In this moment Harry wished he had a spare key so he could go in and look. But Niall more than likely wasn’t there, and he tried to remember what exactly his mate had planned today.

Scratching at his cheek, Harry thought back to last night and went over every moment they had together. Replaying it all, and then it had hit him. Harry knew exactly where his friend should be.

Well... Harry hoped that is.

Ugh, Harry did _not_ want to show up in a place like that looking a mess, but whatever, he couldn’t bear to be apart from his phone any longer.

As much as Harry never wanted to be one of those people that considered their mobile a lifeline, he knew he couldn’t go without. It had all his alarms, contact info, messages meant for his eyes only, and other things. Harry was stressed over it and was glad that it was a Saturday and he had nowhere important to be. Has the whole day to search campus high and low, in hopes to find it.

And no, he wasn’t going to stop until he found it.

Maybe Niall would be willing to help if he, unfortunately, didn’t have it.

Niall better be at the Library, or else Harry was helpless.

When Harry stepped foot outside, he was met with the frigidly bitter wind. Pavement covered in grey slushy snow. Barren trees and a desolate sky. Harry scuttled his way down the path, not even bothering to wait around for a bus as he’d get to his destination much faster on foot. Heading in the direction he needed to go until he froze on the spot when he noticed the eye of his desire taking a drag of a cigarette.

Oh no… please, god no…

Harry was frozen stiff, instantly regretting his decisions of rolling out of bed and facing the world.

Why was Louis here? Why do bad things always happen to Harry?

Harry was _not_ ready to face Louis Tomlinson again for the second time in the span of less than twenty-four hours. Especially not now.

Desiring to run off back to his room and hide from the gorgeous man, Harry didn’t want Louis to see him at his worst. He looked awful in these frumpy clothes he normally wouldn’t wear in public. Curls a mess and face not washed. Teeth unbrushed. Harry will be damned if he goes through another embarrassing moment in front of the ethereal beauty, The missing phone no longer a priority, not when Louis Tomlinson was right in front of you looking fit as fuck.

But then, Harry’s world came crumbling down when Louis’ gaze met his, Harry wanted to die on the spot.

Louis dropped his cigarette to the ground, stomped it out, and made strides over towards him.

Harry’s heart palpitated as he started to back away, almost making a successful turnaround until one of his feet started to slide. Then his body hit the pavement hard, lying supine in defeat as he stared up into the grey sky, almost sobbing on the spot.

He’ll be forever known as the klutz, the airhead that had two left feet. Great, just what Harry wanted to be remembered as.

Could this possibly get any worse?

Footsteps echoed in the distance and got louder until they slowed to a stop. Delicate inked hand in front of him and Harry was about to choke. Timidly stared up to that beautiful angel. Louis was in the same clothes from the night before, eye’s red and tired. There was a mist of tenderness all over his face.

“Are you alright, babe?” Louis asked, his voice rough but still pleasantly silky.

Harry stared a little longer, feeling quite hesitant to take the offered hand in front of him. Afraid he’ll make things worse by pulling Louis down with him. Not only that, but he was a bit scared to touch the boy with pale blue eyes.

Yet, Harry doesn’t want to come off as even weirder and takes his crushes hand. But maybe a part of Harry wanted to feel the softness of Louis’ palm against his, to have an excuse to touch. Jolts of electricity coursed through Harry’s veins, whole body shaking as he was brought back to his feet.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

Honestly speaking, Harry was far from that. His entire backside was damp and cold, bum sore, and his fingers were tingling. Harry wasn’t about to complain, though.

“You really need to be more careful, love,” Louis teased, snickering as he broke their touch and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket. Harry dusted off the snow from his arse when Louis added, “That was quite the nasty fall. Hopefully, you’re not too bruised.”

Silence lingered between them, Harry was unsure what to do or say when he had Louis staring at him. Standing awfully close. Harry swallowed, he could smell smoke and a faint hint of marijuana laced in with a slight woody muskiness on Louis. It wasn’t strong, but Harry could definitely pick up notes of what he guessed was Louis’ cologne and other things. Who would’ve thunk Harry would be intoxicated by an elixir of things he never came to like?

Strange how one person could change that.

Louis slid his tongue along his bottom lip, causing Harry's knees urging to buckle on the spot.

Then Louis cleared his throat and said calmly, "Honestly, 've been meaning to run into you again, was hoping to find you."

_He did?_

Harry's fingers began to tremble at that, trying to understand why someone carved from the gods wanted to find him?

Was he finally coming to confront Harry about last night?

Logically, it's the only thing that made any sense and Harry longed to feel not so down about it. The thought alone of Louis telling him off would crush him completely. Never liked to make anyone angry or be scolded. Wasn't good with confrontation at all.

Harry could already feel the droop in his shoulders; the more he thought of being reprimanded by his crush.

"Searched all over the place trying to figure out where you stayed," Louis explained, and heat inched to Harry's cheeks. "Quite the search, let me tell you, literally stayed up all night because I knew you'd want it back. I know how stressful it can be when you misplace it."

Come again?

Harry was confused, what was Louis getting at?

Then Louis removed his hand from his pocket, and Harry's heart leapt into his throat when he noticed the all too familiar baby pink case.

Louis found his phone, oh thank god.

A wave of relief washed over Harry as he was given it back. Noticing a few new scratch marks and scuffs around the edges of his phone case. Not minding though as he tucked it away into his jacket and feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Thank you so much." Was all Harry could even muster up to say, nerves still running high. The cold air already starting to seep through the layers cloaking his body. Legs beginning to itch from the bitter chill.

"You dropped it at the party and found it lying on the floor waiting to be stepped on. Tried to find you but had no such luck, guessing you had left," Louis told him, shoving his hand back into his denim coat. "Wasn't sure when I'd see you again and really wasn't up for waiting around," Harry could feel himself start to smile, Louis was so cute. "Swear I didn't snoop."

Louis chuckled, and Harry was endeared.

Another long silence takes over them, and Harry wasn't exactly sure what else to say. Unsure if he should show more gratitude towards Louis, afraid he'll overstep his bound or say the wrong thing.

Harry _really_ wasn't up for making himself into even more of a clown.

But then Louis started to talk again, sufficiently breaking the quietness, "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, gotta get going. Gonna head off to see my family for the weekend."

Heart already starting to cry as he bit back the frown wanting to make itself known, Harry nodded. Understanding that it was far more essential to see your loved ones than standing around outside in the dead of winter with someone you barely know.

A little part of Harry, the selfish side of him wanted to steal more time.

"But if you're wondering, my name's Louis."

Harry already knew that, but he doesn't say it aloud.

"Harry… I'm H-"

"I know." Louis' tone was velvety soft, there was a shadow of a smile on his supple lips.

Harry stood there flabbergasted, absolutely astounded because Louis Tomlinson actually knew his name.

Oh wow…

"Suppose 'll catch you around then?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded without any hesitation.

The fact that Louis had actually known who he was after all this time was mind blowing. Harry couldn't believe it.

Lastly, Louis added, "And try to be a little more careful, alright?" and then Louis gave him a wink, causing Harry to feel faint.

Louis turned on his heels, and Harry stood there as he watched as Louis hadn't even rounded the corner yet when he glanced over his shoulder. Gave Harry one last once over with a warm smile before he disappeared.

And Harry wondered what in the hell just happened.

Did that even happen? Was it nothing more than a dream?

Harry had so many thoughts running through his mind, whether it was just being polite or an invitation for more. A hint that Louis would start coming around.

Curious and excited over what that had meant in the term of Louis Tomlinson, Harry couldn't wait to find out.

Maybe his birthday didn't end up being so bad afterall.

*********

Days leading up to Harry’s demise, he’d be doing the best he could to keep his emotions in check. Did everything he possibly could do to suppress the growing inquisitiveness as the fifteenth grew near. Never hinted at it or brought it up, not giving any hints to Niall that it was on Harry’s mind.

But, Harry won’t lie, he was quite anxious of the unknown. Not giving a damn whether or not that this bloke had a car or went to uni with them, Harry wanted to know how old this man was. What he looked like and if he wanted to take Harry out for all the right reasons.

Niall being tight-lipped over it was rather odd as he tended to have a big mouth on him.

Harry was confident in the days between the dreadful date that it would’ve been all Niall talked about. Constantly reminding Harry and trying to do anything to make it sound like a good time. Doing whatever it took to make Harry a little more accepting of the idea. Yet, all it had been was radio silence. Not even Gemma or his mother had gotten wind of it, well at least that Harry knows of. They’d for sure bombard him with burning questions. Especially his sister who Harry thought would have at least hounded him about it by now, being all secretive and making into a massive deal. She had been advocating for him to go on a few dates over the years, so it was expected. Niall had never been good with keeping things to himself, and it's just weird.

In a way, though, Harry was thankful for it as he’d much prefer not dealing with false hope.

It’s been a week since Harry had been roped into this unfortunate situation and it was the weekend before the _big day_.

And he’s tried to play detective. Harry attempted to get as many hints as he could conjure up, try to weed out who this mystery guy was. Harry wanted to know every little thing before he spends his night with someone he didn’t even know. He hoped that he’d found success among the unideal circumstances as the days passed, but Harry was clueless.

No, he wasn’t over the moon about going on a date, but anyone in his shoes would feel the same. Especially if you hadn’t had much time left and a best mate that was tight-lipped for once in his life. It was frustrating.

Harry wasn’t about to voice his complaints though, the last thing he needed right now was a Niall to even entertain the thought of Harry coming around to the idea.

Playing it coy had always been Harry’s skill when it came to stressful situations. Go on about his day and pretend it never happened. Hoping that the subject would be forgotten in due time if no one brought it up. Deflecting and withdrawing.

Over the past few days, Harry had been scoping around his surroundings. Whenever he found himself at the library or he’d accompany Niall to the dining hall. In class or on the bus, walking to and from lectures. Even when Harry was meandering down the corridor, he’d discreetly look, searching for any man with a smirk resting on their lips and knowing eyes.

It had been nothing but an absolute failure.

Granted, Harry wasn’t about to throw in the towel yet, he had faith that at the party tonight he’d run into his date. It’s bound to happen, right?

After all, Niall did say Harry had likely seen this bloke around.

Then again, Harry had a premonition that this was gonna end up being an elaborate scheme to have him go on a date with some stranger that didn’t even go to The University of Cambridge. That Niall was pulling one over his head, knowing Harry would be less inclined to go along with it.

Ugh, Harry hoped that’s not what this was, the last thing he needed was to spend his precious time with a man that could’ve easily lied about his age or god knows what.

But maybe Harry just hadn’t been looking hard enough.

At the present moment, Harry couldn't focus on picking up on clues as he was standing around bored while Niall took a hit from a blunt. Laughing with some of the stoners over something Harry could care less about. Harry was mostly quiet and unsure what to do with himself as everyone in the huddle was getting faded. Not loving the stench permeating the air whatsoever and Harry hoped his clothes wouldn't reek of it come morning.

The room they were in was scorching hot, bodies were everywhere, music thumping, and illicit drugs passed around. The countless number of booze in revellers hands and the rambunctious chatter. The witty banter and hysterical laughter. Harry's head started to have a slight ache edging to the surface, the longer he stood here amid chaos.

Toying with the hem of his white long-sleeve shirt when Niall took another drag, feeling out of place. Annoyed over the fact that Niall was more interested in getting high than chatting with him. Most of Niall's attention was on the partygoers and the weed. Cackling over something stupid, not a shocker there. This wasn't Harry's first time sitting on the sidelines as his best mate indulged in vices.

Whatever though, at least Niall hadn't ditched him yet.

A little later, Harry was bored and tired. Eager to escape for a little while as Niall was far too busy smoking with his other friends. They weren't paying any mind to him, and he's sure they wouldn't have even missed him if he left.

Harry ended up telling Niall he needed a bit of air which was more so a lie as he found himself in one of the empty rooms upstairs. Made himself comfortable on the bed with the lamp on the nightstand switched on, feeling calmer at the solitude. It didn't smell like sweat with a concoction of alcohol and marijuana. Finally alone and having time with himself to decompress even if it were only for a minute or two.

But then the door flung open suddenly, and Harry's heart palpitated.

Louis.

Many thoughts raced through Harry's mind, desiring to flee the area immediately as this was going to wound up to be yet another invitation to humiliate himself. Afraid he'll do something stupid or say the wrong thing. To insult Louis when not even intending to do so, it'd be Harry's luck for sure.

Or… worse case scenario it was the part where Harry would be kicked out of the room so Louis could hook up with whoever the lucky person was. Harry's stomach was hollow at the thought, but it was a high chance that it was likely.

Because why would Louis want to hang around with him?

Harry wished for neither, but he didn't have his hopes held high. Something was bound to shatter his heart.

Louis that handsome bastard had gotten this sheepish expression all over his features as he shut the door. Harry's stomach started to flutter as his crush stood there. Lightheaded at the thought of being alone together.

This was far more than Harry tackling Louis in the middle of a crowded room, it was the two of them and no one else.

Trembles coursed down Harry's spine as time slowly ticked by, and Louis had yet to request him to leave.

“Sorry if ‘m intruding, just need a moment,” Louis explained, his voice soft and lovely. Harry could listen to him speak forever if he could. “Suppose you had the same idea then?”

Harry nodded, unable to find his words as he still felt incredibly intimidated around the gorgeous man. Desperately wished right that he didn’t feel too shy to do anything, but it’s hard. Louis’ all tight jeans and a size too small blink-182 shirt showing off his beautifully inked arms all while holding a beer. Fringe wispy and piecey, skin glowing. It was torture, pure agonizing _torture_.

Why did Harry have to fancy the most handsome guy ever?

Never in a million years had Harry thought he’d be sharing a room with Louis Tomlinson.

“Mind if I sit?” Louis gestured toward the bed, and Harry’s palms started to sweat.

Harry had given Louis another wordless nod, swallowing hard, and his eyes now fell to his hands resting in his lap. Twisting his fingers when he felt weight dip into the mattress beside him, unsure what to do with himself.

Waves of nervousness washed through him at how close they were.

So much for escaping the chaos…

Harry could feel Louis’ gaze burning on him, his top cloaking his body starting to feel tight. Desiring to pull out his phone for a distraction. Needing something, anything to keep him from going mad.

And Harry wondered, could Louis notice the slight tremble of his fingers?

It was all just _so much_ for Harry.

“Surprised you’re all alone, babe,” Louis commented. Harry could hear him take a swig from the bottle, swallowing it down. “Was sure you’d be off with that Irish mate of yours.”

Harry blinked, how did Louis know about Niall?

If Harry’s memory had served correct, he doesn’t recall telling Louis anything about his personal life. Anything at all.

Louis Tomlinson was full of surprises, apparently.

Not another word is said after that and Harry felt the pressure as silence lingered on, knowing that Louis was more than likely waiting for a response. He just blurted out the first thing that came to mind to appease the man in hopes to make things less awkward.

"Uh… he's off getting high, not really my thing," Harry muttered out quietly, picking at his sides of his nail beds.

Louis hummed out an "Ah," then took another drink.

Harry couldn't find the confidence in himself to even brave a look into those heavenly blue eyes. Worried he may start to act weird if they held a gaze for too long.

"Are you against it?" Louis asked.

Why must Louis bombard Harry with questions where being mute was out of the question? Where Harry would have the potential of word vomit?

Of course, it's Harry luck.

"Uh," Harry started, gnawing on his nether lip before he said, "Not… no."

Good grief…

"Well, that's good to know, because if you hadn't noticed 've gotten a love for it," Louis sounded a little too proud. Harry felt a little weak. "Would be a real downer if you said otherwise."

Harry pulled his eyebrows together as he picked apart Louis' words, trying to understand what he had meant by it.

Why did he care about Harry's thoughts on weed?

However, Harry didn't get to think about it too much longer because the next thing that fell out of his crush's mouth had caught Harry by surprise.

"But anyway, not to seem like a fucking creep or anything, but 'm glad I caught you alone, been looking for you."

Heat spread across Harry’s cheeks, lips curled into a smile because Louis Tomlinson _actually_ wanted to see him. Been searching around for Harry once again, and in a way it made him feel special.

Why would someone so picturesque wish to seek him out? Was there something Louis wanted? A favour? Someone to talk to to get his mind off something?

Harry had many possibilities sifting through his mind, and whatever it was, he was open to anything.

“Was hoping you showed up tonight, figured why not get to know you a little better. Always seen you around and you’re usually alone, or with your friend.” Louis was putting Harry’s heart into overdrive. “ And ‘m not gonna lie to you either, kind of asked around about you.”

As terrifying as it was for Harry to even think of staring into Louis’ eyes with the fear of unable to function properly, he looked up towards his crush. Swallowing once again and replied with, “You did?”

“Really, really.”

Harry nibbled on the inside of his cheeks, trying to come up with what he wanted to say, but Louis had beaten him to the punch once again.

“Hopefully you don’t mind me chatting with you though?” Louis sounded a little too jovial at that.

Harry must be dreaming.

“I don’t.”

A subdued sort of snicker falls from Louis’ mouth that had Harry’s inside swooning. Starting to feel fiery inside when he thinks of how he wasn’t like all the others. Didn’t get to hang off Louis’ arm, flirting with him shamelessly, and not be so scared to say whatever was on the tip of his tongue. To press his lips against Louis’ golden skin and leave his mark. To put himself out there without having to feel bad about it later. Harry longed for it in a way, that for one night he could feel free from himself.

All Harry sought after was to impress that man that makes him buckle at the knees. To show Louis he was here and wanted it. Wanted him.

Sadly, Harry could never be like that.

“In all seriousness, thought maybe we could talk some more, you know to see if we click on a level of whatever that is,” Louis wasn’t stopping, and Harry just stared blankly.” What is it that you like to do? Any hobbies?”

“Uh… well, you know cooking, watching films, go for walks, travelling, and music,” Harry answered honestly, his mouth starting to go dry. “I’m quite boring, to be honest.”

“Pff, I don’t want to ever hear that rubbish leave your mouth again, that all sounds lovely to me.”

_It did?_

“Nothing wrong with all that, can’t go wrong with food and movies are always nice. Everything you listened off is stuff I enjoy,” Louis praised, Harry could feel himself start to smile. “Who knows.. maybe one of these days if ‘m lucky you could make me one of your creations to sample.”

Come again?

Did Louis just say what Harry thought he just said? Did Louis admit he wanted to try Harry’s cooking? To have an excuse to see each other again?

Oh wow, Harry was about to pass out.

“Yeah… that… that’d be nice,” Harry replied, digging his nails into his denim-clad thigh. Feeling a bit braver as he started to ask, “Maybe-”

And then the bedroom door swung open shocking Harry back to his senses when he snapped his gaze towards the source of interruption. There stood Zayn Malik donned in a leather jacket, cigarette tucked behind his ear, and faded lovebites decorated all over his throat that complimented the tattoos.

“Come on, man, Li wants us to go out back and smoke.” Zayn announced lazily, and Harry knew the invitation wasn’t extended towards him. They shared a wordless glance for a moment before Zayn’s attention was back on Louis and gestured with his hand for Louis to hurry his arse up.

Louis sighed heavily as if he were disappointed to go off with his mates. It’s odd, and Harry wondered that maybe there is a chance that Louis actually wanted to stick around and chat. But Harry never commented on it because why would he? He didn’t even know Zayn and had no say about anything at all.

Harry was happy he’d even gotten another chance of Louis’ attention solely on him, even if it weren't for more than fifteen minutes.

The more time they spent together a little less nervous Harry felt around the man. With luck, they’d meet again.

Would it be terrible of Harry to admit that he craved for Louis to wave Zayn off and tell him he’d catch up later? Selfish to want to spend the rest of his night with Harry instead?

What wishful thinking that was…

From the moment Louis got to his feet, Harry already missed his company. Longed to have more time to have the chance of getting to know the handsome bloke and admire his face a little longer. To engrave every little thing about his crush that Harry had never gotten the luxury of being up close like that before. Yet, Harry sits there and watches as Louis moves towards the door after Zayn is gone. The way Louis stared back at him with an apologetic smile, and then he said,

“Next time, ‘m all yours, Harry.”

Ensuingly, Louis winked, and then he was gone, the door shut behind him. Harry melted on the spot.

Harry's whole body felt engulfed in flames and that he could barely even breathe as he replayed that moment over and over in his mind as he sat in silence. Thinking that there was no way, absolutely _no way_ Louis had promised there'd be more. Implying that they'd see each other again where Harry wasn't sitting across the room admiring his crush from afar, no. That Louis genuinely wanted to be around someone that loved to cuddle with his best friend and watch countless shows. Someone that didn't want anything to do with the scene outside these walls. The wallflower.

It's rousing to think that Louis wanted to seek Harry out once again at these seedy parties where there were many other people who were far more interesting.

He was so sure that after all the encounters they've had where Harry made a foolery of himself that Louis would be embarrassed to be seen with him. Never wanted to talk with him again. Altho this time around Harry's insecurities had been far off, and even if what they had tonight was cut short, Harry was content. Glad that it went well.

It may not have wound up with Harry laying bare in his crush's bed, but at least he'd gotten a little taste of what everyone else got.

And that was more than Harry could ask for.

Hour and a half later, Harry was ready to leave. Anxious to head on back to his rooms eager to settle down for the night. Desiring to crawl into bed and watch some ghost hunting shows on his laptop. Niall, he was long gone as he went off with some man with thick-rimmed glasses and a white billowy shirt. So that left Harry with the means to escape from it all before midnight came.

Peacoat buttoned and Harry was already making his way out the door into the frosty air. Dreading the walk back entirely as it was a bit far from Queen's College, but thankful that it had finally stopped snowing. Itching to get into his bed and soak in the warmth as he goes down the slippery steps carefully and treads along the pavement. Maybe the slight ache in his head from all the noise would go away once he was far away.

Lampposts litter along the empty street made Harry feel better as he walked away from the thumping house. Shoulders hunched in an attempt to ward off the chill, pleased that there wasn’t a blizzard or the pavement wasn't completely blanketed in snow.

It wasn't even a minute into Harry's peregrination when he heard someone yelling for him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Harry, wait up!"

Harry swallowed as he instantly turned on his heels, knowing full well who it was that called his name. Even as he stared at the silhouette jogging over towards him, Harry knew. Heart in his throat as the figure slows to a stop when they finally meet.

“Taking off already?” Louis asked curiously, breaths laboured and fingers working to push at the fringe resting on his forehead that had gotten into his eyes. Harry could smell smoke wafting through the air, Louis must’ve just had a cigarette.

Harry nodded, hands now pushed into his coat pockets, fingers nearly numb. Stunned that he had the most beautiful boy in front of him when Louis could easily be back where the party was. Yet, here he stood in front of Harry.

And the next thing that comes out of Louis’ mouth had Harry’s stomach doing somersaults.

“Mind if I walk with you?”

Harry’s mouth about fell to the ground, had Louis actually meant that? Did he _actually_ want to accompany Harry on the excursion?

Air was unbelievably thick, and Harry felt almost as if he couldn’t even breathe as he was trying to process it all. It wasn’t a short brisk around the corner, this was nearly a half an hour walk.

It made zero sense to Harry.

Wouldn’t Louis rather be having a grand time with his mates than wasting away his night with someone he barely even knew? That someone who couldn’t even have a proper conversation with him because Louis made Harry into a bundle of nerves.

“Uh,” Harry started to say, his tone much quieter than he intended it to, but he was trying his best. “Sure… if you want.”

Hundreds of questions were circulating all through Harry’s mind, trying to find the meaning of all this.

Why would Louis voluntarily do this? Was he planning on stopping at someone building along the way and wanted some company? Or was he heading back for the night and wasn’t in the right state of mind to drive?

Whatever it was, Harry just hoped he wouldn’t make a clown out of himself this time around.

Louis had this impassive expression etched across his features as he rubbed the back of his neck. Harry wished he could delve into his crush’s mind and see what was under the surface. Figure it out and not play this guessing game anymore. Unfortunately, Harry was too timid and would never do such a thing.

As much as Harry desired the answers, he kept his mouth shut.

When they had started off on their venture and fallen into step, Harry hadn’t expected much. Thought Louis would either work on another cigarette or would check his mobile from time to time. Ring someone or send texts. Maybe a little small talk to ease the awkwardness away. Harry was _way off_ though.

Louis apparently wanted to bombard Harry with questions.

“So tell me, babe, what exactly do you study?” Louis inquired, and Harry felt his crush’s eyes on him.

“Veterinary sciences,” Harry answered, “And you?”

"Nice, real nice." Louis sounded pleased by that, causing the corners of Harry's lips to quirk up. "Originally, I went for law because you know there are so many things you can do with that degree. If 'm honest, my heart wasn't in it," Louis explained easily, as if he were chatting with an old friend he hadn't seen in years. Catching up on each other's lives and not worried to share the faults along the way. "Eventually, after a while, I realized I had always been interested in psychology, so I went back for that. 'S my last year thank fuck, 'm happy I made the switch."

So Louis wasn't the stubborn type that stuck it out until the end, torturing yourself and wasting away money. Harry was glad that Louis did something that felt more like him, that felt right.

"How long’s yours?" Louis questioned as a car sped past them down the street, Harry's legs were starting to grow cold.

Harry braved a glance at Louis. "Six years."

"Damn, really? That long?"

Harry nodded, he too wasn't thrilled over how long it takes to finish up his degree, but what could he do?

Harry had always wanted to work with animals ever since he was young. Loved to nurture them and interact with them. Interested in science and learning new things. Always did exceptionally well in school and got the best markings he could. Happy that it all worked out and hoped in the long run he'd end up doing what he always dreamed of.

"Shit, that's real dedication there, applaud you for that."

Harry's cheeks warmed at the praise, dropping his gaze from Louis for a moment.

"And here I thought three years was long as fuck," Louis chuckled as they rounded a corner. "Like that you're dedicated."

He did? But why, though?

Harry never voiced his questions and waited for Louis to elaborate further, but it never comes. Instead, Louis changed the subject entirely and started to ask Harry other things. From his favourite bands, films, shows, and if he preferred android over iPhone. If Harry were honest, they were nothing more than silly icebreaker questions that he was sure Louis was using to keep the awkward silence away.

But Louis was curious it seemed, and Harry wanted to be honest.

Harry's eyes were back on Louis after taking a few calming breaths as they meander down the cemented path. Telling Louis that he liked a good comedy whether it was a movie or show, except for sitcoms that use laugh tracks as they were awfully cringy and not funny at all. That he could binge watch anything paranormal and thrilling. Listed off some of his favourite bands and did his best to give Louis everything he sought after. Not fabricating a thing because Harry wanted to show his true authentic self.

In all sincerity, Harry didn't mind too much even if a smidge of himself was slightly intimidated to reveal things. Worried Louis may trash everything and tell Harry to broaden his horizons. Last thing he needed was to hear his crush accuse Harry of being a bore. Yet, Harry didn't want to be rude or be even shyer. Knowing that if something were to happen at all between them, Harry needed to try and open up. Not shut down and become wordless at the mouth. Ease himself out of his comfort zone and not be so damn nervous. Harry didn't want to be scared to ask Louis things about himself and wanted to get to know the beautiful man beside him.

As terrifying as it was, Harry wanted this.

"And you?" Harry timidly asked, unsure where to even start.

Louis raised a brow, eyes still on Harry. "What about me?"

A lump started to form in the back of Harry's throat, but he swallowed it down while he quickly thought of what to even say. Not wanting to keep Louis hanging by a thread, so Harry just borrowed one of the questions Louis had used and hoped that’d be okay.

“Uh… what kind of music… do you like?”

There was a hint of a smile resting on Louis’ lips, eyes sparkling with warmth before he replied, “That’s an easy one, love. The Killers, Taking Back Sunday, Jimmy Eat World, Blink 182, Green Day, and Avenged Sevenfold. That’s only naming the one off the top of my head, but I see we both have amazing taste in music that’s for sure. “

And Harry loved all those bands too, and it was nice that they could relate on something.

“Anything else you wanna know?” Louis inquired, sounding almost hopeful, maybe?

In Harry’s opinion, it was quite odd that Louis had even been interested in wanting to know things about him. Yet, for his crush edging Harry on to ask questions about Louis was even stranger. It was mind-boggling, and it’s something Harry can’t get his head around.

Nonetheless, Harry was ecstatic he was given the chance.

So, Harry searched for answers about Louis’ preferred films and learned thrillers were his crush’s all-time favourite. Most loved movie has always been Psycho as it was classic hands down and The Sixth Sense. Louis went on to explain that he loved to feel fear, that he had control over the unknown, and how you could feel a bond with the characters. Sometimes he’d watch them solely for the model of behaviours and see if he could identify with them. To examine similarities between himself at the character. It was rather insightful, and that was just another thing added to the long list of reasons why Harry fancied Louis.

They lapsed in and out of conversation after that as they made their way down the slippery pavement, moving under various puddles of yellow lights shining from the street lamps. Louis went on to tell Harry that he was glad he came back to uni and tried again with this whole degree thing. Mentioning he would’ve missed out on a lifetime of memories he could never get back. Being with his best mates that he’s known since his younger days, and how they all made a pact years ago to not grow apart. Head off to the same uni and spend as much time together as they could. Grateful over Zayn and Liam as they’ve always been there for Louis and all the new experiences he’s had. New friends he’s made over the years. Louis wanted to feel young for as long as he possibly could as he just turned twenty-two on Christmas Eve, wanted to make the most of what time he had left before he kissed his twenties goodbye.

Listening to Louis go on and talk so freely without worry and to listen to the sound of his voice was soothing to Harry’s ears. He could listen to Louis until the night fades into dawn if he could.

In a sense, Harry felt comfort the longer they talked and stayed close. The way Louis could easily open up to him literally about anything was interesting. Learning that Louis didn’t care for having loads of money, being popular, or of an easy virtue. Never went on to brag about anything and spoke to Harry like they had been mates for years. Funny how twice in the same night Louis could feel so comfortable with him. But Louis wasn’t the only one though, the more Louis talked, the more Harry felt at ease, the tremor in his fingers were winding down the longer they were on foot. Even when they shared glances, it started to feel a little more serene even if Harry’s heart was banging within the walls of his chest every time they bumped shoulders.

It was everything Harry could’ve ever asked for when it came to Louis Tomlinson.

And when they were a little less than halfway from Harry’s building, Louis said,

“You know as much as I fucking love partying and being with my mates, ‘m having a nice time.”

Warmth washed all over Harry at the sweetness of Louis’ words.

“Me too.” Harry crooned, content and certainly thrilled. Not giving a care in the world if his legs were itchy and his teeth had a chatter to them. He’d be in his nice warm bed soon enough.

For once in Harry’s life he was thankful Niall had been a pain in his arse about going to parties or else he would’ve never gotten this. Never having the chance of knowing about the gorgeous boy with pale blue eyes and sunkissed skin. Would’ve spent his night curled under the blankets mindlessly scrolling through his mobile. Avoiding everything and letting life pass by.

Harry was glad Niall wasn’t exactly like him and wasn’t afraid to push boundaries when it came to comfort.

“Not to mention, it helps when ‘m with someone that’s gotten gorgeous green eyes.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he stopped in his tracks at the unexpected compliment, well that was until his feet were sliding and he fell right on his arse.

Talking about unexpected and embarrassing…

Ugh, not again, _seriously?_

Maybe Harry was a klutz after all.

Louis laughed. “You just keep falling all over the place, don’t you?” then there’s a dainty hand extended towards him. Harry sighed as he took it and was brought back to his feet carefully, shivering at the touch. Louis’ skin was silky-smooth, and it was bone-chilling. Harry didn’t want to let go, but alas, he couldn’t be selfish and broke the touch. “I meant what I said though, babe,” Louis, now beaming up at Harry before he added, “Wouldn’t wanna see something happen to that lovely face of yours.”

Harry suppressed the whimper that wanted to make itself known. He was cold, ass was wet, and one hundred per cent smitten.

Everything was overwhelming right now, and Harry was on the verge of passing out.

“Good thing I always happen to swoop in and save you, right?” Louis quipped with a wink and a snicker.

God, Harry was so infatuated with this boy.

“Yeah.” It came out as a gentle murmur, Harry’s mind still processing all the compliments and the touch of Louis’ hand. How incredibly mesmerizing Louis was as a person.

They never commented on Harry’s two left feet and went on their way. Louis filled the silence once again with how he wished he hadn’t gotten a buzz and hated winter. Wished he would’ve thought it out better as he would love to have taken his car instead where it was warm and be much cosier. It made no sense to Harry because why was Louis even doing this then? Surely he could’ve arranged for a cab or found someone to take him back to his rooms instead of enduring the dead of winter with someone he’s only known a short while.

However, that’s not what had gotten Harry the most.

It was when they were a little less than three minutes from Queen’s College, and they had yet to part.

Was Louis walking him home?

Surely, he hadn’t meant to do that, right?

Louis and him weren’t mates or anything at all really, more so acquaintances than anything. Harry wasn’t exactly sure where Louis even stayed and started to think maybe it had been close by. Harry knew for a fact that Louis didn’t stay in his building or else he would have found that out ages ago.

But Harry never brought it up as they headed towards the entrance and slowed to a stop a little less than halfway from the double doors. Louis was standing awfully close, cheeks pink, and red lips. Hands tucked away into his coat pockets, shielding them from the winter air.

Harry gnawed on his lip, heat slowly inched to his cheeks as his gaze flickered from Louis’ eyes to the ground. Ping-ponging it as he was unsure what to do with himself, what to say or think. The silence between them was a comfortable one, and Harry’s toes were nearly numb. Harry was eager to make it inside and fall into bed, nestling under all those fuzzy blankets and spend the rest of his night dreaming of the moment when he and Louis would meet again. To feel a little more intimate where Harry could show more of himself.

Even as tempting as it was, Harry wished their night didn’t end here.

“Thank you for walking with me,” Harry was the one who broke the quietness as if he knew that he needed to be the one to show gratitude. That Louis had been waiting on him to say something. Harry’s insides were going haywire at the slight shimmer of hope etched across Louis’ face. “Appreciate it.”

“ ‘s no problem, babe,” Louis cooed out, staring at Harry intently. “It kind of sobered me up a bit.”

Harry’s heart started to deflate while he bit back the frown wanting to show at the thought of Louis hanging around him solely for a distraction. That Louis only needed to accompany Harry so he wouldn’t be alone and keep him entertained, not because he was even the slightest bit interested in who Harry was.

It’s disheartening.

“Really fucking needed that by the way, “ Louis continued to joke around, but Harry can’t find it in himself to force laughter out of him. “But hey, ‘m good company, right?”

Harry gave a wordless nod, his gaze drifted down to his boots, he didn’t want Louis to see the disappointment all over his face. Last thing he needed was to show it to the one person who makes his heart pulse.

Not that anything ever goes right anyway...

Harry should’ve been wiser about it, read between the lines and not so in his head. More careful with his expectation because now he feels like a damn fool. Harry really did think that they had a connection building.

But it was an absolute-

“In all seriousness, darling, I mostly wanted a reason to chat with you again.”

Harry looked up and blinked back his crestfallen mood. The corners of his lips started to quirk up because maybe he had been jumping to conclusions too soon. This turned out to be not all for nothing, and maybe Louis truly wanted to know him, to form whatever it was in the works for them. Whether it was romantic or not, Harry wanted his crush more than anything, but he’s happy with whatever he got.

Bittersweet as it was, Harry hoped they could do this again.

Louis pulled one of his hands from his pockets and pushed at his fringe that had fallen in his eyes from the icy gust of wind that brushed past them. Then he said without any hesitation whatsoever, “We should hang out sometimes.”

Harry’s heart stalled in his chest, taken aback by the invitation.

“Like talking with you, and you’re definitely interesting,” Louis commented, Harry's knees were about to give out. “Gotten my interest for sure, babe.”

Every little thing Louis had said sounded sincere, and Harry was a fluttery mess inside. Ecstatic over the frigid weather that was surrounding them that masked his rosy cheeks. Not even minutes ago, Harry had doubts over everything this walk implied, yet here Louis was making all of Harry’s dreams come true.

“Maybe we could exchange numbers?”

Harry’s eyes nearly bugged out his head because _never_ had he thought he'd be granted something like that. It didn’t help that Louis sounded almost a little too hopeful and bent on it to score Harry’s digits.

“Yeah… that… uh… we can do… that.” Harry’s words came out in a wavering murmur as he watched Louis pull out his mobile.

Overwhelmed, Harry's fingers were shaking as he brought out his iPhone, over the moon that this was even happening. The thought alone of Louis Tomlinson’s phone number making a home in his contact list was everything Harry could’ve asked for if not more. To have a means of communication had Harry’s desiring to do somersaults in the snow.

Maddening to think how much this boy affected Harry.

After they gave each other their info, Louis had double checked to make sure it had been right. Telling Harry nonchalantly that if he ever needed someone to talk to or wanted to meet up, to reach out. Message him whenever he pleased as he was normally a night owl and didn’t call it a night until it was on the cusp of dawn. Harry felt warm all over.

Louis then sighed. “As much as I’d love to keep seeing you, ‘m sure you wanna head in and warm up,” Louis said placidly. “Think ‘ve been greedy enough.”

No, Harry didn’t want to part yet, he needed more time. Longed for any excuse to arise where Louis could spare a few more minutes. Wishing in some magical way, he would’ve misplaced his key thus giving Harry a reason to ask for Louis’ help. Anything at this point to have more time, but Harry knew he shouldn't be so inconsiderate. Louis was probably dying to get to his room to escape the chill and sleepaway his inebriated decisions.

“I hate winter too,” Harry stated, already grabbing his room key from his coat pocket. “So you’re not wrong about that.”

Silence filled the space between them, and Harry was unsure what came next. Stood there and tried not to burst inside at how soft Louis’ expression was at this moment.

Harry felt a sense of comfort, the longer they stood here, and happiness. Like everything was slowly falling into place.

But then Louis broke the silence and said, “Well suppose I should get going then, gotta long walk ahead of me.”

“You do?” Harry asked, stunned by the revelation as he was sure his crush’s building would’ve been a short brisk around the corner.

Louis slid his tongue along his bottom lip. “Yeah, Hughes Hall is a bit of a walk from here.”

What was that now?

Louis can’t be serious… that was nearly a twenty minute walk on foot. Why would Louis voluntarily freeze his arse off out of the kindness of his own heart to keep Harry company? It made zero sense, literally none. But Harry won’t lie, it had him feeling quite special over it.

“ ‘ll be fine though, not my first time doing it, but it sure beats the walk back tomorrow to get my car,” Louis laughed and Harry dimpled. “But I suppose ‘ll see you around then, Harry.” Louis took a few steps backwards, giving Harry a wink.

Harry watched as Louis turned on his heels, yet not missing it when his crush glanced over his shoulder one last time before he faded away.

And Harry’s insides were incinerated and his mind a mess at how everything that happened tonight _happened_. Feeling a little too excited over whatever it all meant and the potential for something more. The thought alone of exchanged messages and getting tidbits of Louis’ days had Harry’s heart swelling. Being pulled in just a little deeper to the boy, and Harry was fine with that.

When he headed back to his room where it was toasty, secluded, and away from prying eyes, Harry changed into his softer clothes and crawled into bed. Just before he was about to set up his laptop to watch a film, his phone buzzed against his nightstand. Harry reached for his device, and he started to smile when he saw he had a message from Louis.

Quick to check it, Harry's stomach ended up in flutters when he read it.

**‘ btw you’re even prettier up close x ‘**

Harry gasped as he stared at the sweet little message, face ablaze.

Was that meant for him? The complement and kiss?

Surely Louis hadn’t meant to send that to Harry, right? Like it would have easily been a mistake, and Louis had meant to send that to someone he’d met earlier on at the party. Harry had many thoughts racing around his mind, but too scared to reply. Afraid he’ll say the wrong thing or quickly learn that it wasn’t for him.

So, Harry left it on read and tossed his phone onto the bedside table.

He tried to contain the giddiness, wanting to break free as he pulled his fuzzy blankets over his lap and fiddled with his laptop, looking up some rom-coms to watch. Trying his damnedest not to think so much over how wonderful this evening ended up to be, to finally have a taste of what everyone else got.

Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could top this night. It was perfect.

*********

Then came the 15th of January and Harry was beside himself.

He was standing in front of his wardrobe with a sea of garments pooled around his ankles, he couldn’t find a single thing to wear. None of the tops he had caught his eye nor any of his jumpers. Feeling defeated the longer he keeps looking and a bit annoyed that it shouldn't be this hard to find an outfit to wear on some stupid date Harry didn’t even want to go on.

Needless to say Harry was a _little_ stressed out.

Don’t get Harry wrong he was far from exuberant over spending his whole night with an admirer, but Harry wanted to at least look put together. God, he would never show up anywhere looking as if he had just rolled out of bed.

Yeah, Harry would rather not.

Other than _that_ major inconvenience in his life, Harry was looking forward to the concert alone. The thought of being in the same room with his favourite band and getting to immerse himself completely was all Harry needed. Hopefully, he could snag a shirt from the merch booth before the night had come to a close as Harry was looking forward to that as well. Might as well make the best of it.

Honestly, the only thing that could make it even better was if Louis would’ve texted him back and kept up with it through the evening. Keeping Harry from wanting to run for the hills because he was on a date with the wrong boy. Making Harry smile and blush whenever Louis sends him witty memes and asking questions about Harry’s day.

So yeah, they’ve been in contact and had been going back and forth since Harry had been blessed with Louis’ number. Lucky that he had even such a thing and that Louis actually wanted to chat with him, not bored yet. Harry relished in whatever his crush gave him whenever they did text, whether it was sporadic or not an everyday thing. Took pleasure in it.

And what Harry would give to have an incoming text from Louis right about now where he could no longer worry about his outfit. He did _not_ want to pull his hair out over it any more.

Yet, here he is clueless as ever and frustrated.

“Ugh, this is so annoying,” Harry whined while he swiftly pushed the hangers along the bar, pulling various tops from them to check them out when he thought he had found something. Half wishing he had more time so he could run off to the mall and find something. Anything!

Such a risky move though as he had less than an hour to kill and that left literally no time.

Harry didn’t want this to be his problem, would much prefer laying in bed for the rest of the night and watching Top 10 Scary videos on Youtube. But of course, here he is suffering in silence wondering when this misery will end.

Niall that bastard had reached out to Harry last night and had reminded him about the _special birthday gift_. Harry thought his best mate had forgotten, but sadly he’d been wrong. His secret admirer would set out to get Harry around 18:30-ish.

And no, Harry most definitely did _not_ spend all of his day freaking the hell out, anxious over what was ahead of him. Nervous and shaky at the mere idea of being alone with whoever wanted to get to know him. Not feeling on the verge of throwing up or bite at his nails. Nor hoped for a miracle to come Harry’s way to get him out of this dreadful date.

Ugh… Harry was so not ready.

“I really don’t want to do this,” Harry complained while he glanced at his alarm clock on the bedside table, not appreciating how fast time seemed to slip away. “Niall should’ve told him no.”

The entire concept of going on this date was overwhelming, and Harry hated it. Disliked being set up or pressured into going out with so-and-so. Loved being single and never having to worry about anyone else other than himself. There were no chances for heartache, rejection, or being led on to think there was something special only to be let down in the end. But Niall, that sly fella and everyone else in his life thinks they know what’s best for Harry. Have this image in their mind that Harry’s miserably single and needed to find someone because apparently, it’s the end of the world not having a special someone. Especially being a person that had stepped away from the dating scene for a few years. They all needed to honestly worry about their own selves and leave him the hell alone.

But this was the last time Harry was allowing this to happen, he’s putting his foot down.

Ultimately, Harry settled on a cardigan with a plain white top and a pair of tight trousers. Good enough in Harry’s opinion. It was cosy and warm, but not too toasty in case the venue was like an oven.

Spending too much time getting gussied up was Harry’s downfall of this mess, fussing with his curls that had been spritzed with water and loaded with product. It wasn't perfect, as it was one of those not so good hair days, but he tried to make them tame… but it probably didn’t help that his hands had a slight tremble to them.

And then a series of buzzes rattled against Harry’s desk, and gave up on it and snatched his phone that wouldn’t calm down. A pained whimper slipped from Harry's lips when he saw he had a slew of text notifications from Niall.

As much as Harry wasn’t in the mood for chit-chatting with his best mate right now, surely it had to be something extraordinary. So, of course, he checked them, and Harry really wished he didn’t…

**‘ He’s on his way to get ya! ‘**

**‘He’ll be there in ten, hopefully, your ready. ‘**

**‘Remember, try to have fun! :) ‘**

Ten minutes? What?!

In no way, shape or form was Harry prepared for this. There was simply no time to rehearse lines in his head of what he was going to say. To calm the flutterriness in his belly. Not time to do anything!

The nausea slowly started to set in.

Harry was beside himself as he rubbed at his temples, taking a seat on his unmade bed. Repeating a mantra in his head that everything will be fine, there was nothing to worry about. Doing everything he possibly could to calm down with such little time left. Knowing there was no point in being so bothered as Harry shouldn’t even care, he didn’t want this stupid date in the first place. All he cared about was finally being able to see AVA. Yet, here Harry is having a minor freakout because he’s _so_ not ready.

Ugh, why did this have to be Harry’s problem?

Time seemed to have gone to a standstill, and Harry already felt the bile rise in his throat the longer he sat there. Ten minutes seemed like forever, and Harry just wanted to get this over with already, be at the venue and listen to good tunes.

In a perfect world, Harry would be anticipating Niall’s arrival as they’d go together, but that was not in the realm of possibilities. Niall, that conniving bastard wanted to play cupid instead.

Then the sound of two light knocks had reached Harry’s ears causing his stomach to churn. A deep, shuddery breath made itself known before Harry reluctantly got to his feet. Took a moment to collect himself together before he headed towards the door, and reached for the handle.

Well… here goes nothing.

Soon as Harry opened the door, his heart stalled.

Louis.

Harry hastily slammed the door shut, back pressed up against it, trying to catch his ragged breaths. Confused and unsure of what to even think as his hand was pressed flat against his chest. There was no way, _no goddamn way_ that Louis Tomlinson was Harry’s date.

Why would Louis be into _him_ of all people?

It doesn’t make any sense!

Harry was a loner at heart, and he wasn’t this amazingly outgoing person. Never the best texter as he’s sure Louis had picked up on that by now by his small replies. Never liked to be centre of attention or have massive groups of friends. Most certainly haven't given into vices either. Harry was just a simple guy, there was no way Louis was even the slightest bit interested in him.

“Hope you’re not too disappointed,” Louis shouted out from the other side of the door. “But maybe you’d still want to go at least with me?”

Harry was galaxies away from being let down.

Not once has it _ever_ crossed Harry’s mind that his blind date would end up being the man he’d been secretly pining after for nearly a year. Unbelievable is what it was, and it was almost scary how so much had happened so fast already with Louis.

Now, don’t get Harry wrong about this, he’s not whining about the outcome of his special birthday gift, it’s just _so, so much_ to process right now.

And no matter how overwrought Harry was over it, he knew he couldn’t hide away from Louis forever.

Harry’s face was hot as he turned on his heels, took a calming breath before he opened the door. Doing everything he possibly could not give Louis a once over because he looked outrageously handsome. All tight jeans and denim jacket. Scruff and fringe piecey. Harry was sweating.

“I’m not disappointed,” Harry muttered out, swallowing the lump forming in the back of his throat as his hand clasped the handle tighter. “And I… I do… want to.”

There was a touch of a smile that rested on Louis’ lips and his eyes soft. Harry was glad that his crush didn’t seem disheartened by Harry’s rudeness. He never intentionally wanted to hurt anyone's feelings, no matter if he liked them or not.

“Was hoping you’d say something like that,” Louis snickered as he brought out one of his hands from his coat pocket and pushed some of his hair out of his eyes. “To be fair, was kind of expecting that.”

Harry blinked, baffled at the thought of someone doing such a thing on purpose to Louis of all people. Not even for a second did Harry want Louis to even entertain the idea of him being saddened over who the mystery guy turned out to be.

“I didn’t mean to… uh, do that. Sorry.” Harry hoped he hadn’t ruined his chances already at whatever Louis wanted from him. Harry would be so upset with himself if Louis never wanted to see him again or let alone talk with him if this date ends up going horribly wrong.

Then again, that’s always been Harry’s luck, hadn’t it?

Harry’s chest began to flutter when he noticed that pleasant glow to Louis’ skin, delighted Louis hadn’t run for the hills yet.

“ ‘s okay babe,” Louis crooned, hand tucked back into his pocket, “promise.”

Thank god Louis had been so cool about Harry’s initial reaction, but that doesn’t mean the memory won’t live on. More than likely being a recurring thought for days to come thus meaning cringing at his own embarrassment.

Silence filled the space between them as Harry stood there clasping a little harder at the handle. He was glad to have found out his date ended up being the one boy he’d dreamed of. Shocking as it was that this was even happening that Louis was even remotely interested in Harry, he was ecstatic for what's to come.

Harry closed the door after that, unsure what to do with himself, not certain if it were proper first date etiquette to take Louis’ arm or let alone touch him. The thought of getting to put his hand on the handsome man had Harry’s insides twisting. Yet, he didn’t have the balls to do it.

Last thing Harry needed right now was to humiliate himself even more.

And then relief flooded through Harry when Louis broke the lingering quietness and asked, “So, you want to head out now, love?”

Harry nodded without any hesitation, eager to get this show on the road already. Falling into step with Louis as they head down the mildly crowded corridor. Warmth spread all over Harry’s body from the curious glances they had received from fellow students they passed. Heart banging up against his chest at the thought of being seen hanging around Louis and the potential rumours that would make way around campus eventually.

And what had gotten Harry the most was when they made their way towards the underground car park was when Louis had oh so casually told him, “By the way, you look stunning.”

Harry nearly tripped over his own two feet at the unexpected compliment.

Walking out of the building with Louis was exhilarating, and he hoped in a selfish way, that the passerbyers would be the ones to feel envious. To know how it felt to be in Harry’s place for once to watch Louis go off with someone for the night.

Harry can’t help but wonder if this ends up going surprisingly well and not a total disaster if Louis would want to see him again. If they’d talk more whether it was over text or on the line. Getting fully immersed in each other's lives and befriends each other's mates. Harry knows he’s daydreaming here and it was a lot to hope for as the night had still yet to even begin. He’s trying to keep his expectations low, which had always been Harry’s problem in the past of keeping it there.

When they had gotten into Louis’ nice warm car, Harry did his best not to be so optimistic as he’s made that mistake countless times. To even think for a moment of what their next date would be like or if they’d be texting through the day tomorrow. Last thing Harry needed was to walk away with a broken heart because of his own delusions.

On the way to the venue, it was nice, not much had been said, well other than Louis mentioning to Harry that if he had gotten too hot that he could adjust the heat to his liking. Various songs from Boxcar Racer played in the background subduedly. Traffic was quite thick, and they were moving rather slowly, but that was okay. Harry tapped his fingers against his thigh to Cat Like Thief to ease away the nerves.

They had arrived at the concert early enough to snatch a decent spot in the car park that was rather close to the building. Harry was already undoing his belt, raring to go get in the queue before the doors opened, but Louis apparently had other plans.

“I want to ask you something, darling.”

Harry looked at Louis, the car still running, and snowflakes were catching on the windscreen as they fell from the night sky. Wondering what in the world could Louis possibly want to know that he hadn’t already.

And then Louis moved to face Harry, seat belt already undone. Arm rested against the steering wheel where his delicate wrist hung freely. It was rather mesmerising.

“Do I make you nervous?”

Harry’s eyes widened, not expecting to be asked that _at all._

Oh no…

Had Harry been obvious? There was no way Louis could have picked up on that, right?

Harry swallowed at the thought of Louis thinking poorly of him for acting so strange and not like everyone else that could act so freely around then handsome fellow. That Harry was this weirdo that couldn’t even look his crush in the eyes for too long without his palms becoming clammy.

“I get a feeling that you’re on edge and I just want to make sure you’re actually comfortable,” Louis explained. Harry felt bad, it’s not that he didn’t want to be here with Louis, it just takes him a little longer than most to feel at ease. “Last thing I wanna do is make you feel forced to-”

“I’m fine.”

It was a bald-faced lie, but what Louis doesn't know won't hurt him.

“I swear… I just... “ Harry's words were idle as he tried to come up with what he wanted to say. Thinking over his words carefully before he finished with, “It takes me a bit to, um, open up.”

Well, it wasn’t perfect, but it was definitely better.

Louis let out a hummed, “Ahh,” all the while beaming at Harry before he said, “Well I mean we’ve already gotten a head start on getting to know one another so maybe it won’t take long as ‘ve got you for the night,” the cabin of the car suddenly scorchingly hot it was nearly suffocating Harry. “Not to mention that it helps that ‘m pretty laid-back, but ‘m sure you’ve already figured that out.”

Easygoing, but incredibly intimidating good looks. Easier said than done because Harry always second guesses everything he does around the beauty. Here’s hoping Louis ends up being right earlier on through the night.

“ ‘m just glad you hadn’t run off on me yet,” Louis' voice was silky, eyes gentle, along with a shadow of a smile on his supple lips. “I wanna get to know you, Harry.”

Harry wanted that, too, more than anything.

“Me too.” Harry hadn’t meant for his words to come out so quiet as he’s sure Louis had barely heard him, but his wavering mind betrayed him. Then again, the slightest smile that turned into a grin on Louis’ face said more than enough.

With that, Harry was going to attempt to step out of his comfort zone for once. To not be so scared over the little things in front of his crush and be more assertive. Impress Louis and know every little thing about him, not to go wordless at the mouth because he’s an anxious mess. Harry had his fingers crossed that he could do it, and it’d all go smoothly.

With hope, luck would be on Harry’s side.

“So ‘m gonna be brutally honest, sort of picked you up early so I could have the chance to get a little alone time with you,” Louis admitted, and Harry adored the way he thought.

“That’s fine with me.”

For the next hour or so they chatted, Louis went on to tell Harry even more things about himself that he hadn’t known already. Taking notes in his mind how Louis likes to spend his off time when he isn't studying or working on coursework was to play video games or football. Loved anything to do with chocolate no matter if it were dark, white, or milk. Hated it when people chew with their mouths open and threw their rubbish on the ground as if it were no big deal. Mentioned that he had been best mates with Zayn pretty much his entire life and had always been super close. Then Liam came along ten years ago as they met him in school, it had been a rocky start as Liam didn’t particularly like Louis. He was mates with Zayn first and the only reason he disliked Louis because he was the class clown and incredibly obnoxious. Eventually, after many months they bonded, and the rest was history. Louis had told Harry that Liam and Zayn started dating three years ago and that it didn’t come as a shock to him, he always had a feeling the two liked one another.

It was all just so fascinating how much Louis shared with him, Harry felt lucky. To know so much more about his crush was everything Harry could’ve asked for.

After that, Louis told Harry about his family from how many siblings he had to his parents. Mentioning that he gets homesick quite a bit and checks in with them every so often. That he’s from Doncaster and he has a dog back home.

And that was all so lovely of Louis to share with Harry, made him feel so much more at ease.

But it was when Louis had asked Harry if he’d like to share anything at all, that’s when he felt a smidgen more nervous. Worried about his life story won’t seem as significant as Louis’, but he went on to tell his crush anyway. Harry tells Louis he was from Chesire and about Gemma and his parents, and how he’s known Niall for a long time and he’s the only true friend that’s stuck around. Never had much luck when it came to having a massive group of mates, was rather quiet and kept to himself growing up.

As scary as it was being this honest to Louis in fear he sounded like a bore, he desired to show Louis the real him, not some fake person.

So far, Louis seemed to be genuinely interested, and that made Harry feel so good.

It’s insane how much Harry was starting to feel as if he had known Louis for longer than he actually had, and how much they had in common.

Ensuingly, another wave of silence came through the cabin of the car, but it wasn’t awkward, and Harry’s palms weren’t sweaty. It felt relaxed and easy. Harry’s anxiousness had subsided the longer he was in the company of the gorgeous boy, feeling a little more at ease when he saw Louis crack open his window and lit up a cigarette. Noticing the way the warm lighting from the lampost, they were parked near softly illuminated Louis’ face as he took a drag of his ciggy. The tremble in fingers disappeared as time went on and Louis leaned back into his seat, giving Harry a fond look and blew a cloud of smoke into the air.

“Do you want to head in now?” Louis asked, cigarette delicately tucked between his fingers. Eyebrow raised as he added, “Queues starting to look a bit long.”

Harry watched Louis bring the cig back to his lips before he replied, “Yeah… we probably should.”

Once Louis cut the engine and put out his cigarette, they made their way towards the building, Harry's cheeks were aflame when he felt a lingering touch brush up against his hand as they fell into step. Nearly froze on the spot, but as much as Harry wanted to coil in on himself because Louis Tomlinson had barely touched him, Harry mirrored it. Chest thundering inside at something so determined and out of character, Frightened for half a second that Louis would stuff his hand into his denim jacket to avoid Harry’s touch.

About ready to internally scold himself for doing something so stupid, but then there was a hand in his and fingers laced together.

Harry couldn't breathe, jitteriness in his belly was at an all-time high as they walked hand in hand towards the line. Louis’ palms were soft and toasty, everything Harry imagined them to feel like. His hold wasn’t too firm, and their hands fit perfectly together. Harry was in awe.

It was invigorating, and Harry never wanted to let go.

Waiting in the queue while snow started to cover the pavement wasn’t all bad, sure it was blistering cold, but it was the dead of winter. Despite that, standing here with Louis beside him with hands joined together among the crowd, it was bearable. Louis’ other hand was tucked into his coat, and his cheeks were a beautiful shade of crimson. Snowflakes were catching on the ends of his hair and eyelashes. Harry did his best not to stare at his date too much and for too long. But hell, Louis was so fit and it was hard not to. Harry felt incredibly lucky that he was even blessed with such a thing.

Not much was said as they waited for the doors to open, mostly Louis made comments on the chill in the air and that he couldn’t wait to head inside.

And Harry did his best to show he wasn’t too excited or stared at their hands too often as they were cuddling one another for too long. No matter how badly Harry wanted to engrave the memory into his mind, capturing it forever. He was worried it might freak his date out if he were a little too optimistic too soon.

Yet, Harry was kicking himself for not putting on a coat as he thought it’d be far too warm for another layer when their inside. Feeling like a blockhead donned in a cardigan and thin shirt while everyone else was cosy in their coats. Whatever though, it was too late now to sulk over it, and he’d had to accept his fate.

Then Harry mourned the loss of Louis’ hand when the touch broke only to be stunned as Louis stripped off his jacket and pushed it into Harry’s arms.

“Here, wear it, babe,” Louis said nonchalantly, his eyes brimming with concern. “You must be freezing.”

Harry furrowed his brows. “But then you’ll be cold,” Harry didn’t understand why Louis was doing this. “Are you sure?”

Louis nodded without any hesitation. Harry nibbled on his lip as he stared down at his crush’s coat, body warm all over at the mere idea of wearing something that belonged to Louis. To have an exclusive piece on Harry’s body would be everything.

When Harry pulled on the jacket, it was quite snug, but that was fine. Breathed in that faint woody musky scent and felt so much better already.

And then his heart started to rattle when the doors to the venue opened, and Louis’ hand was back in his.

This was everything Harry had ever dreamed of.

Who would’ve thought that Louis, the one guy Harry would’ve never thought in a million years he’d ever get to go on a date with, actually wanted this. He made Harry horrendously nervous in the best possible way, Astoundingly beautiful, friendly, and not afraid to say whatever came to his mind. Louis was a breath of fresh air, and for once in the past few years of Harry’s life, he had an eagerness toward someone. Undoubtedly captivated from the moment, he laid eyes on Louis months ago. It was refreshing, but almost a little scary at the same time. They hadn’t even been more than an hour and a half into their date, and Harry was already anticipating whatever came next. No, of course, he didn’t want his hopes held high, as he was actively trying to stifle them the best he could, but it was a struggle. Having a handsome fella clasping your hand with gentle eyes had Harry under a spell.

From the moment they were inside the warm building, Harry was led through the thick crowd. Louis never let go, and Harry’s cheeks flamed at the little squeeze his crush gave. Harry wanted more of that, ached for it, but he knew now was not the time to be so needy and selfish. He let Louis take him wherever he wanted because for Harry he’d follow him anywhere.

Harry had never been a massive fan of crowds, preferred to stay along the outskirts if he had the opportunity. Never dared to slither his way through the sea of bodies, afraid he’d be on the end of dirty looks and foul remarks. Louis wasn’t like Harry though, didn’t give a damn as they voyaged through the masses, uncaring and determined to get them closer to the stage. Not minding to push past men three times his size or stepping on toes. Not in the slightest bit hesitant and Harry admired that.

They actually got a decent spot, quite close to the stage (well, they had a small crowd in front of them). Music was playing in the background loudly, and Harry couldn’t make out who was on the playlist as the room was filled with chatter and laughter that echoed within the walls. The opening act had yet to begin, but that was fine.

So far, Harry was having the time of his life, and it probably helped that he was standing beside a winsome man.

Despite that, the thing that was totally not okay and had Harry on his toes was when Louis was in his ear crowding his space. Their hands broke apart only to feel a gentle pressure against the small of Harry’s back, warm breath fanned along his ear as Louis asked, “What songs do you think are on the list?”

Harry could barely breathe as he searched for his words, trying to get his wits about him because holy hell Louis smelt so good. Not that Harry didn’t already get a whiff of that delicious scent, but it had been faint.

As much as Harry desired to drown himself in Louis’ cologne, his date wanted an answer.

Harry felt rather dizzy as he leaned in this time, stomach somersaulting at the thought of how close they were. Not far from the stubble on Louis’ skin where he’d love to feel the burn against his own.

“Chasing shadows for sure as it’s one of my favourites,” Harry brushed his knuckles against the rough fabric of Louis’ trousers. Itching for a feel, anything to be close. “Do it for me now and The flight of Apollo, too. Hopefully one of them are on there.”

And Harry didn’t want to pull away from Louis, wanted to stay near him. Longing for an excuse not to move and wishing that the venue would suddenly be so packed that they’d have to be body to body. Selling one too many tickets and over capacitated to benefit Harry’s desires.

If only dreams came true.

But, Harry pulled back far enough to give Louis space, face hot when the hand on his back fell a little lower. Swallowing when Louis was back in his ear.

“Love those!” Louis beamed. “Hoping they’d put Rebel Girl on there too, such a fucking good song.”

Another one of Harry’s favourites, so it was palatable.

“You know, babe, I was shocked when I went to your mate Niall to ask him what kind of music you were into, didn’t think we’d have so much in common. We both have amazing taste,” Louis laughed, and Harry was on the verge of melting on the spot. “Knew I always had good taste when it came to dating.”

Oh lord, Louis was going to make Harry into an utter mess if he didn’t stop. To even think for a moment that Louis chatted with Niall about him who knows when behind Harry’s back to get information. To cultivate something so special and thoughtful was lovely. Louis didn’t want to take Harry on any old date, and it made him feel good. Made Harry feel that this was going to end up being something good.

Goes to show that maybe Niall could keep his mouth shut sometimes.

One thing Harry couldn’t help but wonder though, had Louis asked Niall about anything else? Had Niall told Louis all of Harry’s dirty laundry? That Harry had a phobia of heights and spiders, only ever been in three real relationships, and so many failed attempts?

Harry’s fingers were crossed that Niall hadn’t been loose at the mouth to make him out to be more interesting.

“Even if I ended up taking you to some shitty country concert, it’d be worth it to suffer if that meant I could be with you.”

Harry’s lips curled into a smile, Louis was so sweet.

How did he get so fortunate?

It’s still pretty hard to believe that Harry was on a date with his crush. Someone that he wanted to be with for once. Yearned to learn anything about Louis from his quirks, guilty pleasures, and obsessions. To know Louis inside and out. Louis wasn’t the usual man Harry would find himself spending his nights with as he didn’t feel all the pressure to do things and so soon. Wasn’t too handsy in certain places that were far too intimate for a first encounter. Louis wasn’t dropping hints persistently that he only wanted to woo Harry because he was looking for an easy lay.

Yeah, they hadn’t been on their outing for too long, but from all the boys' Harry had dated before this was ending up to be better than all the others.

Being able to chat with the knockout and spending time with Louis, feeling his touch had made Harry a little less anxious around the man. Louis, of course, still makes him weak in the knees, because who wouldn’t?

It felt easier as time carried on.

“ ‘m glad you let me do this for you, was afraid you were gonna say no,” Louis admitted, and Harry nibbled on his lip. No, of course, Harry was _not_ going to tell Louis the honest truth when it came to his initial reaction. That’d be a dick move. “Really didn’t want to bring Zayn or Liam with me if you did, they’d complain the whole time because they can’t be apart for one fucking night.” Louis rolled his eyes. “ ‘m happy that I finally got my shot with you, babe.”

Harry was too.

For a short spell, they share a look that’s fond and soft. Exhilaratingly sweet. Harry’s stomach went a mess and his mind in a daze as he gazed into those electrifying pale blue eyes. Everything about this night so far had been excellent. The delicacy of Louis’ touches, the delightful compliments, and how the conversation flowed so effortlessly. In Harry’s own selfish desires, the venue would be empty, just the two of them in the centre of the room, quiet and intimate. No bands coming to play the stage or anything at all or distractions. Just the two of them connecting on a deeper level. Harry wanted Louis all to himself.

And Harry knows he’s getting ahead of himself here with his colourful imagination as it’s always gotten the best of him.

“Maybe if all goes well, we could-”

Louis‘ words were muffled by the cheers roaring through the crowd as the room dimmed, and Harry frowned. He wanted to know what his date was about to say, what Louis had meant by _that._

Like, what does it even mean? What Louis getting at?

Yet, Harry never pokes around for an answer and feels disappointed when Louis just gives Harry a sheepish look before his eyes were on the stage.

It wasn’t fair, can’t the show be put on hold?

Harry didn’t give a damn about any of this right now, didn’t care about Cage the Elephant and whatever songs they were going to open with. Not that they were tragically bad or anything as Harry liked a few songs, but Louis was far more important. Harry needed the attention back on himself along with Louis’ warm breath tickling his skin.

Why was life so unfair?

On the brighter side of it all, at least Harry gets to see his favourite band, and that counts for something.

But maybe Harry was far too impatient already because there's a possibility of having more alone time together after the show. Louis was full of surprises anyway, and Harry knew with them being at a concert not much was going to be said, so he had his fingers crossed they’d take this somewhere else afterwards.  
And you know what? If Harry had ended up being with someone else tonight, he would have been grateful for the interruption. Wanted whatever it was to sabotage the date from start to finish. This was Louis Tomlinson though, the uber-fit popular guy that Harry had been secretly admiring from afar for months on end. Stuff like this _never_ happens to Harry. It was a once in a lifetime.

And Harry would be stupid to throw away his chance.

Cage the Elephant were decent live. Had a nice sound and good energy. Not particularly Harry’s favourite group, but they were bearable. The atmosphere in the room was high, and everyone seemed to be into it. Downside of it all was when Harry started to feel a bit too warm under all these layers, but he never removed them. He wanted to keep wearing Louis’ jacket for as long as he could.

Harry wished he would’ve skipped the cardigan altogether, but regretting last-minute fashion choices was useless.

He never comments on it and nodded his head along to the music.

One this for sure, Harry couldn’t wait for Angels & Airwaves to take the stage.

All of a sudden, the hand that was once resting on the small of Harry’s back slid to the dip of his waist. Every little hair on Harry’s body rose and he flushed at how Louis could be so brave to touch where he pleased. Harry yearned to be like that, to just go for it and feel Louis’ body under his palms, he’d love to lay his hand flat against Louis’ belly or his side too. To be able to run hands over Louis’ firm muscles. God, what Harry would give to have all the confidence in the world right now.

Could you blame him, though?

Louis had a nice body (from what Harry had seen so far that is) and wanted to explore. Roam and fondle every inch of his crush, but Harry being rather shy he had never been the type to do such a thing. Not only that, but he wouldn't be sure if Louis would let him.

But, It’d never happen though, so Harry only gets to imagine it instead.

Regardless, Harry was in a euphoric state of mind, to have all this attention from a man he’s insanely attracted to for months on end was maddening.

Every so often, Harry felt the weight of Louis’ gaze on him through the set, making Harry feel a little more hopeful. Doubtless, that at any given moment that things could escalate to an all-time high. Louis would be effusive and come up with any excuse in the book to be closer. Harry craved it _so damn bad_ , and it was almost scary to feel that way. Never had Harry desired for a man in the way that he’s only known for such a short period of time. Harry knows, he fucking _knows_ how attached he’d become if he allowed it to happen.

Even so, Harry’s gut instincts were screaming at him to not be so cautious and go for it. That he shouldn’t close himself off and give into Louis. All of himself tonight. Harry was battling that hopefulness in his mind, doing whatever he could to not fall apart because Louis kept looking at him with a glimmer of fondness in his eyes whenever they shared a look. How the fingers dug ever so slightly into his waist, causing Harry to go weak in the knees.

Without warning, Harry's breath hitched when some burly fellow bumped into him, causing Harry to fall right into Louis. Thank god Louis had such a firm grip and managed to keep them from falling to the dirty floor. He was holding Harry even closer, making Harry shiver at the prickliness against his skin from Louis’ stubble.

“Well hello there,” Louis cooed into Harry’s ear. “You alright, babe?”

Harry stiffened in Louis’ arms, trembling at his close they were, and the way Louis’ breath caressed his skin. Unsure if he could even form a proper sentence right now as he moves his head back far enough to brave a look at his crush. The room unbearably hot now.

“Sorry… I... uh… I was pushed.”

Louis had this shadow of a smirk on his lips, and it was sexy as hell. It did _not_ help Harry’s frazzled mind whatsoever right now.

“You’re fine, Harry.” Louis reassured, his grip not loosening.

Harry stared at Louis while he tried to calm his heart as he carefully said, “You sure?”

And without any hesitation, Louis nodded. Harry felt immensely better about it, even if he was on the verge of bursting into flames.

Then, Louis was back in his ear briefly and his grip tightening ever so slightly. “Kind of like having you close, you smell fucking amazing.”

Harry’s heart stuttered, swallowing hard at how close their faces were, how little distance was between their lips.

“Likewise.”

Such a brave and bold thing for Harry to do, to even say such a thing was daunting. Harry wanted Louis _so bad_ , sought after whatever it was in the works for them. Harry didn’t want Louis to even think for a second that he wasn’t into it, he’d be so angry with himself. The thought of history repeating itself once again for the hundredth time was not something Harry wanted to happen. He’ll be damned if he let it. As much as it was unnerving to be a little bit assertive, Harry was trying his best.

Louis’ eyes crinkled around the corners as he gazed at Harry with the sweetest expression etched all over his face. Pieces of his fringe stuck to his forehead from the warmth in the air. Harry wanted to reach over and push it away, fingers aching with need.

It was one thing to be held, but it was another for Harry to break barriers himself.

Who knows though, Harry could gain a little more courage if everything ends up going smoothly for the remainder of the night.

“You’re amazing.” Louis added lastly, and Harry’s body caught fire.

Harry had no idea what to say or do, dry at the mouth. Caught off guard by Louis’ sappiness, it made Harry feel all sorts of things. He’d love to tell Louis he could sit around and admire him for ages and hand out compliments too, but Harry can’t. He just wasn’t that type of person.

Cage the Elephant’s set had finally come to a close a little while later, and during the intermission, Harry ended up being in more wonderment at the way Louis’ hand fell a little further down the side of his waist.

Louis had asked, “Would you like something to drink, darling?”

Harry, who had been too in his head over the thoughts and worries of every single movement, hadn’t realized just how parched he was. Too focused on everything else and how things were progressing. So a drink sounded nice.

“I’d like that.” Harry answered. He had hoped the prices weren’t outrageous and reasonable. He hadn’t brought tons of money with him, but more than enough for an emergency. He’s a broke uni student afterall.

Louis ended up breaking his touch and Harry was saddened, only to have his cheeks flare up when his hand was taken.

They had made their way through the slew of the sweaty crowd, sneaking their way over towards the queue for concessions that were starting to get rather long. Harry hoped it wouldn't take too long, he didn’t want to miss seeing his favourite band because too many people had the same idea.

“Having a nice time so far, though?” Louis inquired as they stood in line, giving Harry’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“I am,” Harry was over the moon, actually, but he’d rather play it safe not word his excitement afraid it’d creep Louis out. “Are you?”

Louis snickered. “I mean I haven’t ditched you yet, so I think that counts for something, doesn't it?” and then Louis winked, that cute bastard. “I know it’s not exactly extravagant or romantic, but figured we could start off with something a bit out of the box, you know, my speciality.”

Start off? What did Louis mean by that?

Harry never got a chance to ask Louis to elaborate on it because he started to talk again.

“I mean seriously, would you _really_ want to waste away a perfectly good first date on the age-old cliche of dinner and film?” Louis sounded displeased, giving his head a shake. “I mean to me that’s more of a fifth or sixth date kind of deal if you ask me,” Louis explained seriously, and Harry was endeared at the thought of Louis’ distaste for bland outings. “Then again if that’s what you're into then next time we can totally do something like that.”

Harry’s brain malfunctioned, pulse racing at the mere idea of a second date. At the words Louis just spoke, implying that they’ll do this again. That there would be a second date.

Oh wow... Harry was feeling faintish.

“I mean really the only positive thing to come out of that for a first date would’ve been at the end of the night where I ask you for a kiss.”

Harry suppressed a pained whimper.

Was Louis planning to do that? Was that even going to be a thing?

Great, now Harry was even more anxious.

This was torture, absolute _torture_. Harry was suffering and was on the verge of screaming because this _can not_ be real. They seriously can’t be having this conversation right now while waiting in the queue holding hands. Where Louis had spent the last few weeks being sweet and lovely towards Harry.

It’s all just so, _so_ much.

“I know ‘m rambling, babe, but ‘m serious. I don’t want to mess things up and bore you to death. Wanna make you feel good and know who you are, know everything about you.”

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

Harry’s stomach was a mess and palms clammy. Harry was hoping Louis wouldn’t notice the nervousness beginning to set in.

And Harry tried to open his mouth to say something as the queue moved up, but nothing came. He was clueless. Not wanting to seem so optimistic about the possibilities of their lips touching. The idea of the moment Louis leans in and lays a claim on Harry’s heart. Afraid that if he got too excited over it that things would go horribly wrong fast and that it never happens whatsoever. That Louis would end up changing his mind and never want to see Harry again.

Yeah, he knows he’s being rather paranoid over it, but after everything Harry’s went through in the past with dates, he’d prefer to be careful. Not be so caught up in his own daydreams and desires.

Easier said than done, though.

For the next few minutes or so they lapsed in and out of conversation, mostly chatting about what other songs they hoped to hear. Louis did end up asking Harry if he were planning to snatch up some merch later before they left. Harry did, if his budget allowed it. Told Louis he’d like a shirt as it was something he could reuse many times. It was a pleasant conversation, and Harry was enamoured that Louis had not once taken his attention off him. He listened to everything Harry had said and asked questions, didn’t make Harry feel like he wasn’t important or too boring. That he was only here to look pretty, it made Harry feel good.

When they finally got around to buy some drinks, Harry had fished around for his wallet when they broke their linked hands, but before he could even reach for it, Louis was faster and paid for them both. Harry hadn’t expected that at all, Louis had already been so generous and did all these wonderful things for him. Drove Harry here without chipping in on petrol, paid his way to a sold-out show, and now buying Harry an expensive water bottle.

Then again, Harry never expected he’d be here with the man of his dreams either.

Louis was spoiling him tonight, and don’t get Harry wrong it was a nice gesture. Appreciate everything Louis had done, but he felt terrible that Louis was wasting away his money. Harry couldn’t think of how to repay him for all this, but Louis hasn’t mentioned anything about it. All Louis does is give Harry a smile, and he reached for Harry’s free hand once more and led them back towards the stage, manoeuvring through the thick crowd.

As much as Harry had originally despised the whole idea of a blind date he was practically roped into thanks to Niall’s persistence bum, Harry was happy. The night so far had been going really well and not as torturous as he thought it'd be.

Harry was floating on air.

But you know as much as Harry liked to spend his days and nights in the solitude of his room getting away from it all. Not off at sleazy parties or pub crawls with his best mate. This was everything Harry imagined a glorious night would be.

Could this birthday present get any more perfect?

Cheers erupted through the venue when Angels & Airwaves took the stage and ugh, Harry was in love. Over the moon when he heard Tom talking to the crowd, making Harry giggle at some inane comments. Heart grew ten times larger when the hand in his moved back to his waist as he took a sip of his water, but this time it was under the denim jacket.

First songs they played were Anxiety, Breathe, and It Hurts. Harry loved all these songs and sang along with them. Bobbed his head and enjoyed himself. Chuckling when Louis bumped their hips together and gave him goofy looks. What made it grander was when Louis brought out his mobile and had asked Harry if they could snap a photo together. Harry was lightheaded, and of course, he allowed it. Wanting to make a memory of something they could look back on. Harry was dizzy when the hand on his waist slid a little lower and pulled him in a little closer.

When Louis extended his arm with the timer set on ten, Harry’s face was hot. Still trying to get it through his head that he was pressed up against his crush and Louis just keeps touching him so easily.

But then his breath hitched when Louis was suddenly in his ear and asked, “I wanna share it to Facebook, that okay?”

Harry blinked. Louis Tomlinson wanted to show off to all of his mates and family on his socials about their date. Revealing Harry and giving everyone a glimpse on how things were going so far. That Louis was far from ashamed in the slightest to show off who he’d been spending time with.

“I…” Harry stated, swallowing at the gentle press of Louis’ fingers digging into the softness of his hip. “I don’t mind.”

Louis beamed, and Harry tried so hard not to be a snoop. It was difficult though when he’s gotten Louis’ screen nearly in front of him. Watched as Louis typed in Harry’s name in the search bar on the Facebook app and sent him a friend request. Harry was nearly choking on air, feeling welcomed even more into Louis’ life. That Louis actually did want him around and he uploaded a picture with such a pleasant caption.

_Look whos having an amazing time with this stunner :)_

“And tagged,” Louis sounded awfully elated as he pocketed his phone, eyes back on Harry. “But you know it kind of gave me an excuse to add you.”

Good god, Harry was starting to sweat.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, biting back the grin wanting to break free, though it was no use when Louis’ palm slid a little lower on his hip. Staring at Harry with soft eyes shimmering with glee. The gentle squeeze his crush gave caused Harry’s knees to weaken, nearly on the verge of going out.

Three songs later and Harry was frozen stiff, belly fluttery, and tingles coursed through him when Louis crowded his space. The warm breath caressing along his skin and the question Louis had asked.

“Would it be too soon to admit that I really wanna kiss you right now?

Harry’s heart stalled in his chest. He was breathless and unable to move, Louis moved to occupy what little space was in front of him. They were so close, _so fucking close_ that they were nearly body to body. Louis was staring at him with hopeful eyes while Chasing Shadows played in the background. It was one of Harry’s favourite songs and yet how could he even enjoy it? How could he when Harry’s gotten a beautiful boy in front of him asking for a kiss?

All Harry cared for in this very moment was that Louis wanted to capture Harry’s lips on his. There wasn't any hesitancy or hints of mischievousness. What Harry had gotten from that was that Louis wanted him.

And hell, Harry wanted it bad. _So damn bad_. It had been years since Harry’s done it with anyone nor had he desired to do it. Yet, with Louis, it was different, and Harry longed to taste his crush's lips, yearned to know Louis in every way and to feel something more. To have that special bond because it all felt so right. It felt _wonderful_ to be wanted by the one person Harry had fancied for months on end.

Without thinking it further before Harry chickened out, he took a deep breath and then said unwaveringly, “Go ahead.”

A ghost of a smirk rested on Louis’ lips before he leaned up, fingers touched Harry’s cheek and slid ever so delicately along his skin. Stomach a bundle of nerves and pulse racing instantaneously the longer Harry gazed into Louis’ eyes. Breath stuttering when Louis leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry’s, sparks and jolts coursed through Harry’s veins.

Louis’ lips were soft and supple, everything Harry imagined them to be.

And Harry did something he normally wouldn’t _ever_ do, he stole another kiss. Savouring what he could, to drink it all in before it was gone. To have that forever memory in his mind as Harry was afraid that he'll never get to feel Louis' lips on his again.

Harry was gone for this man.

Goose Pimples coated Harry’s arms when he felt Louis’ tongue attempting to coax into his mouth. Submitted to it and allowed Louis to paint his mouth, a soft mewl escaped from Harry at the weight that suddenly settled against his waist, clutching a little too firmly. Kissing back with ease as their tongues massaged together soaking it all in. Body hot and pliant against Louis’ touch and how effortlessly it all felt. There was no urgency or wandering hands. It was Louis snogging Harry like that was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of the night.

They stayed like that for a while, Harry leaning a little closer to his crush as his knees felt weaker by every second that passed. Greedy for more.

Yet, when Louis broke the kiss, Harry was sad. He didn’t want to stop, but he never said a word on it. Just looks into those pale blue eyes noticing Louis’ pupils were blown wide. Harry ached to caress at his own lips, soak it all in, and itching to have Louis back on him. Craving to ditch the rest of the concert and run off to the car park to snog in the backseat of Louis’ car. Necking until the night bleeds into dawn. Get lost in one another.

Harry was ardent for more. Never had he wanted that with anyone, didn't have that pull or need for it. Sought to feel hands all over his body, lips raw and bitten. The feeling of being wanted and losing himself completely.

Truth be told, Harry never thought he’d ever feel this way about anyone, not ever. Always been opposed to the whole hook-up culture. Knew that when it came to himself, he couldn’t dissociate emotions from sex. It’s funny how one person could change all that, and it’s so damn confusing.

But you know what, Harry needed to calm down his arousing thoughts wanting to break free, this was their first date for crying out loud. Didn't want to taint it with ideas of Louis pressing him down in the sheets or manhandling him so soon. Who's to say Louis even wanted that at all?

Not only that, but Harry didn’t want to let himself down.

Louis’ breath tickled along Harry’s sensitive slick lips, Harry’s ears were roaring, and a wave of ease came through him when Louis was no longer up in his space. Hand no longer cradling Harry’s cheek, but still felt the pressure of the other on his waist.

Louis had a hopeful expression etched across his face and said breathlessly, “That was… fuck,” sliding his tongue along his nether lip and then added, “Kind of didn’t want to stop.”

And Harry didn’t either.

“Been wanting to do that all night,” Louis admitted, totally incinerating Harry’s insides. “God, you’re unbelievable, babe.”

Elation swirled around in Harry’s chest, preening under the praise.

During the last half of the show, it had only gotten better. All the songs Angels & Airwaves played were good ones, and Harry bobbed his head to every single one of them. It was absolutely incredible, one hundred per cent amazing. To be able to stare at the handsome devil himself Tom Delonge _and_ listen to his beautiful voice was heaven on earth. All of it was great, but to stand beside Louis, who kept his hand on Harry’s body was perfection.

Overall their date turned out to be the best Harry had ever been on.

To tell the truth, Harry hadn’t expected much when the concert came to an end, thought Louis would take him home. Chitchat on the road and maybe for a few minutes in the underground car park back at Queen’s College. Then say their goodbyes and make a promise on meeting again soon. Harry hoped that is. But he didn’t think that he would be led towards the merch booth and Louis telling Harry to get whatever he wanted.

Harry wanted to say something about Louis’ generosity and explain that he didn’t have to do all of this. Yet, Harry doesn’t say that as he has never been comfortable with confrontation. Not only that, but Louis seemed to be genuinely happy to buy Harry things as if it weren’t even a second thought to where all his money was going.

All Louis had done was smile at Harry fondly and had his wallet in his hand, ready for the moment Harry had decided on what he wanted.

So, Harry went with the cheaper option and gone with a shirt. However, Louis chimed in and told the lady working the booth to throw in a hoodie and call it good.

After they had stepped off to the side Louis handed him the garments, Harry felt a little compelled to say something. Mostly to tell Louis that he appreciates it all very, very much but not wanting it to cross his crush's mind for a second that Harry was high maintenance. That he didn’t need expensive things and that Harry had expected all of this to happen on top of the whole concert experience.

“Louis, you didn’t have to get me all of this,” Harry muttered out as he watched Louis pull out his keys from his trousers. “I appreciate it though, just feel a bit-”

“Oh, don’t sweat over it, darling, I wanted to buy you those things,” Louis explained, and Harry blinked. “Also we’re at a show, I mean it’s only showing your support, right?”

Harry nodded because Louis wasn’t wrong about that, but still not loving the idea. Then again, Harry had never liked it when he’d gotten presents from anyone when it wasn’t a holiday or a birthday. Always felt a need to reciprocate the gesture and Harry always _hated_ shopping for gifts. Being stuck browsing for hours on end in a crowded store, clueless on what to buy and overthinking it too much, ends up buying nothing until the last minute. It had always been Harry’s struggle.

“I mean, if it makes you feel better,” Louis paused for a moment, his tongue slide slowly along his nether lip. Harry’s face went ablaze. “Maybe we could go back to mine after this?”

Harry’s jaw about hit the floor because _what?!_

Louis can’t be serious, right?

In no way shape or form had Harry been expecting _that_ to leave Louis mouth, god no! To be invited over to Louis’ dorm with the uncertainty of what could happen, it had a shiver run down Harry’s spine. He’d always dreamt of it, longed to be one of those lucky persons that got to be with Louis for the night back at his.

But never had Harry thought it’d ever happen in his lifetime.

If it had been anyone else, Harry would’ve made up an excuse that he had to be up early in the morning or was too tired. That or hinted at it as he never been good with telling anyone no.

This was Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s crush. Enchanted and smitten undoubtedly, and Harry wanted nothing more than to spend a little more time with him. Not yearning to part just yet and stay by the beautiful boy's side all through the night for as long as he could. Kissing or no kissing. Talk, laugh, maybe have a few tender touches here or there, Harry wanted it all. Craved it. He wasn’t about to waste away a perfectly good chance of all that.

“I’d like that.”

Louis was all smiles after that, his hand took Harry’s free hand once more and led them through the crowd.

When they were on the road, it was quieter, and snow was starting to fall from the night sky. The cabin of the car was warm, and the music on the radio had been turned down low. Merch had been tossed into the backseat, and Harry’s fingers toyed with the loose threading of Louis’ jacket. It wouldn't be a lie to say he was a bit nervous now that they were away from the chaos, just the two of them alone. It felt much more intimate.

And shockingly Harry’s mobile never went off, not even once. Harry had at least expected Niall to have checked in on him to see how things were going. But it was complete radio silence which was fine, not like he needed his mate to interrogate him right now. However, it was still quite surprising that the news of Harry going on a date still hadn’t reached Gemma’s ears because if she had then his phone would’ve been blown up by now with a series of frantic texts.

Overall though, it was turning out to be a lovely night.

Harry couldn’t help but wonder what else Louis had in store for them.

Excitement pooled in Harry’s belly when Louis drove past Harry’s street, knowing that this was it, he had to try. Get out of his comfort zone and do something, _anything_ to make his mark. Hoping that once there in the confines of Louis’ rooms alone he could charm Louis a bit. He fancied to have many more nights like this and would do anything to have it. Also, Harry didn’t want to make things weird or super awkward if he ended up shutting down entirely, nor did he want Louis to think for a second he was losing interest.

With luck, Harry won’t clam up.

When they were at Louis’ building, Harry was being led down the long empty corridor, wrist cradled by Louis’ delicate but strong hand. Butterflies fluttering around in Harry’s chest. Cheeks warm when they slow to a stop when they reach the last door on the left. Legs trembly and itchy as he watched Louis unlock his door with his free hand.

“Wasn’t really expecting to bring you back to mine, “ Louis admitted and pushed open his door, flipped on the light. “Hopefully it’s not too messy for you.”

Harry furrowed his brows as he followed Louis into the small room, and in Harry’s opinion, it was quite nice.

Quaint and cosy. Bed a mess, textbooks carelessly scattered all over the unkempt desk that had numerous chocolate wrappers and empty water bottles on it. Laptop too. Clothes piled high in the desk chair beside all of that and a lamp that had seen better days on the nightstand. Various pairs of tattered trainers littered all over the floor. Posters of many bands taped up all over the walls, leaving nothing bare.

It certainly had _way_ more personality than Harry’s. He liked it.

“It’s quite nice, actually,” Harry commented, not wanting Louis to feel bad about all of the mess, he didn't mind. Last thing Harry needed was to give Louis a complex. “Mines quite boring to be honest.”

Louis smirked. Kicked off his shoes and plopped down onto his bed, patted the spot beside him. Harry swallowed hard, heart kicking into overdrive as he toes off his boots. The thought alone of sitting so close to Louis was a lot, but to be in the space where Louis lays every night was mind-numbing.

The sheets probably smell like him, and that’s enough for the tremble in his finger to make comeback.

It didn’t help when Louis teased, “Don’t worry babe, I don’t bite,” and then winked. “Unless you're into that sort of thing.”

God damn it, how was Harry going to make it out alive?

Harry’s stomach was hollow as he slid down into the empty space beside Louis, stifling a whimper when Louis decided he needed to be closer and slid over more. Mouth unbearably dry as Harry twiddled his fingers together to keep himself busy, doing whatever he could to calm his nerves.

“Now that I finally got you all to myself figured we could chat a little more, really would love to figure you out so more,” Louis explained, and Harry liked that idea, a lot. “I mean so far ‘ve had a fucking amazing time with the most gorgeous guy.”

Harry could feel the weight of Louis’ gaze just burning on him. Louis could make Harry go through an array of emotions in minutes, from weak to sizzling. Gotten a buzz from everything and anything Louis did. Becoming more smitten as time goes on, the more he was around the fella.

To give his heart to the handsome man beside him was all Harry wanted. To give all of himself.

“Me too,” Harry murmured, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip and then nibbled on it as he met Louis’ eyes. Doing his damnedest not to break away and have a peek at those kissable lips, he ached to feel against his own once again. “What do you want to know?”

Louis looked to be thinking for a moment, scratched at his scruffy cheek, and then asked, “What does Harry Styles typical day look like?”

Huh?

Why did Louis want to know that?

Harry knew his date was going to end up being disappointed more than anything once he learned that Harry was the least exciting person around. Hopefully, he won’t bore Louis to death.

“Um…” Harry idly said, carding his fingers through his curls, trying to think of what to say. How _not_ to make himself sound so lame. “Suppose just go to class, you know uni stuff, maybe spend time with Niall if he’s not too busy, and uh, talk with my family,” A wave of insecurity came crashing through Harry, unsure if he should even add more to all of that, afraid he sounded so bland. Getting that gut feeling that he needed to shut his mouth before he made it any worse and put Louis to sleep. “That’s about it, I guess. I’m not very interesting.”

“Don’t say that darling,” Louis lectured and put his arm around Harry’s waist, hand flat against the dip. Heat inched to Harry’s cheek at the small squeeze that followed. “All of that sounds lovely, actually.”

_It did?_

Louis had this earnest glow in his eyes as they shared a gaze for a long moment before he added, “You know ‘ve never been into anyone that’s the party animal type. Someone that wastes away their life not giving a shit.”

Harry was dumbfounded, he thought Louis would have been into that sort of person.

Maybe there was more that met the eye when it came to Louis Tomlinson.

“You don’t?”

Louis shook his head. “Always been into the quiet ones, like the mystery that’s waiting to be solved,” Louis said, Harry was going to burst at the seams. “They may not be an open book at first, but once you get to know them and get past those barriers, you eventually get to see what an amazing person they are.”

This was just so, _so_ much.

“Not only that but all the pretty ones ‘ve come across usually don’t have a big mouth.” Louis chuckled. Harry was nearly pliant in Louis’ arms. “ ‘ll be honest though, it feels so fucking good when they feel comfortable with you to be themselves. That you’re there person, their safety, and home. I crave that when I wanna be with someone because I don’t do temporary.”

Harry’s fingers had long stopped fiddling together as he listened to everything Louis wanted to say.

“I know ‘ve gotten a bit of sleazy reputation around here for fucking anything that walks, but none of them are true,” Louis admitted, sounding displeased at the topic alone. “Yeah, ‘ve gotten around a bit but it’s not who I am, I haven’t been with anyone in a long while. I don’t go scouting out a shag on a nightly basis, I do have standards.”

Getting to know the real Louis Tomlinson and not the one put on the surface because of silly lies and gossip around campus was nice. Those nasty stories made Louis out to be a walking STI and a fuckboy at best. It was relieving and had Harry feeling better that Louis was much more than those stupid, inane tales. Felt more connected to lad beside him.

“None of that matters though. I don’t give a shit about anyone ‘ve slept with or the ones who want to get with me. Those are the ones who started those rumours in the first place to make a status for themselves. Like it was some challenge to get into my trousers or some shit.” Louis rolled his eyes, and Harry frowned, not liking the thought of people only wanting to get with Louis purely for a social benefit. “ ‘ve been single for two years and I haven’t really found anyone that’s caught my eye.”

Harry’s heart started to deflate, because what was all this then? Why was Harry even here right now?

“But that all changed when I first saw you.”

Harry blinked, staring openly at his crush, silent and swallowing hard.

Louis had been single for _that_ long? Seriously? How? And he hadn’t found anyone worth chasing after until he noticed Harry of all people?

All the hairs on Harry’s arms raised, heartbeat drumming in his ears. “Really?” it came out a little more breathily.

Louis nodded without hesitation, Harry’s bones shivered.

“When I saw you across the room with you mate Niall giggling over something showing off that cute dimple, I was definitely intrigued,” Louis enlightened, Harry was wordless. “Really wanted to go over and chat you up, see if I’d even have a chance at all. Maybe woo you a bit too.”

Harry’s body was on fire.

“I wanted to know you.”

So Louis had actually noticed Harry months ago then, and here Harry thought this whole time he’d been invisible. Unnoticed and kept in the background. The corners of Harry’s lips started to curl upward at the mere thought of Louis admiring him from afar, that the feeling had been mutual all along.

Harry felt special.

“Thought you were so fucking fit,” Louis was going to make Harry melt into a pile of goo if he kept this up. “Wanted to approach you so damn bad, but was afraid you’d laugh in my face or tell me to fuck off, “Hell no! Harry would never do such a thing, admittedly he probably would’ve fainted on the spot more than anything. “Suppose I was a bit intimidated.”

Harry could _not_ believe what he had just heard, Louis intimidated? And by Harry? That was definitely a first.

It’s odd to him, Harry was never the type to like all the attention on himself amongst a crowd and preferred to be alone most of the time. Hated anything to do with massive groups of people and didn’t have this stupendous personality either. Never one to have more than a few good friends and hadn’t had much luck in the dating department. Embraced animals more so than people, loved to travel on occasion when he got sick and tired of everyone around, thus giving him a chance to be off in his own world during the long car rides. Read a good book sometimes and watch some creepy videos then go out on pub crawls with his best mate. Harry was a simple man, and it’s maddening to think Louis’ blood ran cold at the thought of even approaching Harry.

“Was pretty sure you had a boyfriend anyway, which actually leads into my next question, I hope it’s okay to ask,” Louis tone was tenderly sweet, and Harry let out a breath when the hand on his waist fell to his hip. “When I went to see you mate Niall I had my expectations low thinking I was just gonna end up disappointed that you were taken or weren’t into men. However, when I finally got the balls to go ask, I found out not only that you were single, but your friend told me you hadn’t been seeing anyone in years. I just wonder, why hadn’t you?”

Of course, Niall told Louis that. Figures.

To be honest, Harry was a bit apprehensive about telling Louis the truth, a bit scared to tell Louis all the reasons why he’d be alone these past few years, Worried Louis would laugh and criticize him, make a comment that Harry was either stuck up or too choosy. It’s terrifying to even think like that and share all the downfalls he’d experienced in the past to the one guy that drove him wild.

Because what if Louis comes to realize Harry’s not everything he’s cracked up to be? That Harry was not boyfriend material?

Harry was dreading to even tell Louis about any of it, but his crush was waiting for an answer.

“Well, uh… I guess I haven’t really met any guys that had caught interest,” Harry gnawed on his nether lip. Carefully wording what he wanted to say in his head before he even dared to say it aloud. “I’ve had boyfriends of course, but never had great luck when it came to the dating part. Most of them ended up being the ones I normally wouldn’t go for.” Harry felt ill and wished he could write it all down and let Louis read it instead because maybe this would be so much easier. “I’ve never been into the whole hookup culture or went out of my way to find the one.”

Louis nodded along as to show Harry he understood and listened. Harry was stunned as he was so sure he would’ve gotten a brash reaction and yet nothing. It brought on a bit of comfort for him to share more.

“I…” Harry paused for a few seconds, the warm expression etched along Louis’ features had made Harry a little anxious. “I’ve been let down a lot in the past, many dates with guys I either met online or had been set up with always ended up horribly. I suppose that’s what I get for having a wild imagination and thinking that they liked me too, that we’d see each other again,” Harry let out a subdued sort of laughter at his own naiveness back in the day. “I was so caught up in my head and never had it crossed my mind that I wouldn't hear back from any of them.”

And that was the honest truth.

“I tend to fall a bit fast, and if that scares you, then I totally understand, and I’ll leave right now if you want me to,” Harry didn’t like saying that, but it was better to get it out of the way then to end up being disappointed in the end when Louis never speaks to him again. Sadness pooled in his heart at the thought of another date gone horribly wrong and another guy that wanted nothing to do with him or the idea of something more. Not wanting a future with him.

Harry was already starting to feel something with Louis, just a minor one, and he’s a bit scared now that he let Louis in that his crush had a change of heart. That Louis wouldn’t want to be with someone that had lousy luck.

As fearsome as it was to get into a committed relationship or even try at dating exclusively, Harry craved it. Longed to have a meaningful connection with a special boy that would never crack his heart, One who wouldn’t leave him for trivial matters or to pressure Harry. To be patient and understanding.

When would it be Harry’s turn to find someone to spend his life with?

All he wanted was somebody to love and be loved.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he didn’t want to be alone forever. Sure he enjoyed the single life and not having to worry about anyone else. Yet, sometimes he wished there was another half. Eager to find that special someone to share his days with, talk with them when he was sad or upset. Making him laugh, smile, and be happy. Having that one person be there for you no matter what. Because when Harry thinks of the future, twenty or even thirty years from now, who knows what could happen in between all that time and to have someone there you love unconditionally was everything Harry sought after.

Harry ached for the chance to find his person.

“They’re all a bunch of twats if you ask me, are they fucking out of their heads?” Louis sounded offended, almost as if he were the one who had been led on countless times. “Can’t believe… fuck.” Harry swallowed as he stared at Louis blankly. “Lucky bastards they were to even get a chance with you, but fuck all ‘em.”

Harry blinked. Well, that certainly wasn’t the reaction Harry thought it’d be.

“You know what? ‘m gonna tell you right now that ‘m not going to have this wonderful night together and not ever see you again,“ Louis solaced. “ ‘m not too stupid to see what an amazing person you are even if I hadn’t known you for very long. You’re interesting, nice, and so fucking stunning. There’s so much more that I want to know about you, your deep dark secrets, all the embarrassing moments in your life, and anything you're willing to share. I want to know everything about you.”

Oh wow… Harry had _not_ been expecting that to leave Louis' mouth at all. Maybe he jumped to conclusions way too soon.

The next thing that had taken Harry by surprise was when one of his hands was taken, and Harry felt the padding of Louis’ thump slowly caress along his skin. Cheeks flushing when Louis crooned, “I know ‘m not perfect, but I can treat you better than all those guys, and I want to see you again.”

Harry started to smile as he searched Louis’ face, feeling comforted by the delicate affection. Admiring Louis’ features, the stubble that decorated his jaw, the beautiful blue eyes that Harry could stare into forever if he could. His swoopy eyelashes and velvety smooth skin. Harry wanted to be brave and reach for him, to feel Louis’ body under his palms and lean in for another kiss. To feel Louis’ lips on his once more. Dizzy and breathless at the thought of it all.

“And I hope you want that too.”

“I do.”

There was a slight flush to Louis’ skin, and Harry was pulled closer causing his heart to palpitate when Louis muttered out in a much softer tone, “So… does that mean I get to kiss you again?”

Shivers of pleasure ran down Harry's spine at that. God, what he would give to have that again.

Harry swallowed. “I’d like you too.”

When Louis slid his tongue along his bottom lip, it had Harry hungry for it.

Heart crying at the loss of the hand on his but flatlining when fingers touched his cheek ever so gently. Cupping it tender. Harry was dying for him, desiderate for it.

And when their lips met again, the jolts of electricity had occurred once again. Kissing Louis back with ease and yearning to reach over and touch. Leaning in a little more of his crush.

It felt so _right_. So _perfect_. So _Out-of-this-world_.

Necking with Louis was something Harry had always dreamed over many times. Hands everywhere, steamy kisses, and all up in each other's space. Sometimes the lip lock would be slow and needy, taking their time depending on whatever mood Harry had been in when he imagined it. Always wondered what his kisses tasted like and how soft his lips were, if Louis could make Harry weak in the knees even if it were nothing more than a chaste kiss.

Harry wanted to keep snogging Louis until the night bleeds into the early morning, keep going until they were breathless. Lips bitten raw, and red. Desired to keep this up for as long as they could because Harry’s own selfishness didn’t want this time to be the last. He’d gotten too much of a taste for it, for Louis. Yearned for it to be a permanent thing in his life now, to have it night and day for as long as possible. Harry was wrapped around this darling boy already, addicted to him. Vehemently intoxicated.

Never wanting to stop what they have going.

They stayed like that for a while, fingertips digging into Harry’s hip near bruisingly, laggard pecks turned into Louis coaxing his tongue against Harry’s lips. Dipping it and painting Harry’s mouth with fervour. Harry’s body was tingling all over, and the room was boiling hot.

It’s crazy to think that this was even happening right now, kissing Louis so intimately. In his strong arms and not giving a care about anything else. Not giving a damn over what time it may be or if Harry should be back at his dorm by now. Not even giving a second thought to check his mobile to see if anyone had been searching for him. Harry was content being here with Louis.

Never had Harry been so blessed to have something like this to happen to him. To do so much with the one guy he’d fancied for months on end that he just had an amazing date with not even an hour ago. Harry wanted so, _so much_ with Louis.

This was all just so new, and Harry liked it a lot.

And it should be worrisome that he’s necking with some bloke alone in a room together where his date resides. Being far too intimate with sweet affection that could lead to more. That Harry had an urgency to roam his hands all over that body beside him, to have no restriction and to feel warm skin. To learn every dip and curve of Louis’ muscles.

Harry was hungry for it. Toes curled against the flooring as he tried to stifle the small noises begging to escape into Louis’ mouth when the hand that was resting on his hip slid up under the jacket and rested on his waist once more. Squeezing at Harry’s side and deepening the kiss even more. Rolling their tongues together harder and Harry couldn't help but wonder if Louis liked the way he kissed.

It had been awfully long time since Harry’s properly snogged anyone let alone been thick with.

Even with his own insecurities wanting to break free, Harry won’t lie: this was freeing, and he was drowning in it.

But then Louis broke the kiss when he pulled back, and Harry fluttered his eyes open, he could feel Louis’ warm breath fanning along his lips. Hands unmoving and bodies close.

Laboured breaths fill the silence in the room, Harry tried to calm that stirring feeling in his belly.

“Was that too much?” Louis asked in a near whisper, goose pimples coated all over Harry’s arms.

Harry slid his tongue along his bottom lip, savouring it. “No,” and he was honest about that. “I… I didn’t want you to stop.”

Mind already far gone for it, lusting for more.

There was a shadow of a smirk resting on Louis’ supple lips that were sending a series of trembles down Harry’s spine. Softly whimpering when Louis’ lips were back on him, ardent and a little firmer. Louis’ tongue dipping in unyieldingly. Harry dug his fingernails into his denim-clad thigh, repressing every urge in him to yank Louis by the shirt to be impossibly closer. To crawl into that man’s lap.

A desperate whine slipped from Harry’s lips at the way Louis’ palm that was cradling his cheek fell down to his arm resting there, and Harry wanted more. Longed to feel Louis roam his hands wherever he desired. Nearly pouting when Louis backed away once more.

“Tell me to stop, and I will.” Louis husked out, but Harry was too wound up right now as he captured Louis’ lips with his own. Not wanting them to pause, not again, not for a while.

Nails started to pierce through his jeans, he pulled back to catch some air for a hot moment as he breathly whimpered in between the kiss, “I don’t want you too,” and then went back for more. Greedy and absolutely not wanting to waste any more time. Ravenous for whatever came next.

Staying like that for a while as Harry’s heart was raging within his chest.

But when Louis moved to press open mouth kisses down the side of Harrys’ neck, his body stiffened. Breath shuddery at the way Louis sucked and nibbled every inch of his skin. Dazed and feeling good. Mewling while he tilted his head a bit to make it easier for Louis, eyes pressed tightly closed, and fingers twitching.

Good god, it had been forever since Harry had gotten to feel the press of burning lips of a gorgeous man coating his throat.

And that lovely hand that was once resting on his arm was now on his thigh, fingers brushing against Harry’s hand.

Harry was moonstruck.

Whimpers were coming from Harry’s mouth as Louis worked on his neck, ears roaring, and blood buzzing. Sizzling under all these layers cloaked against his body, aching to rip them all off.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Louis groaned out, his breath hot against Harry’s skin. Giving Harry’s waist a squeeze. “You have no idea of the things I wanna do right now.”

Then there was stinging pain just right under Harry’s jaw causing a moan to slip out. Any timidness that had been there had faded away as Louis pressed his lips against the tender spot, then gave another love bite. Harry reached for Louis’ top and tugged him in, feeling braver, but then his breath hitched when he’s suddenly pressed down against the mattress. He’s gotten a gorgeous man on him, and Harry must’ve been too out of it to know his own strength, how needy it must’ve seemed. Whatever though, Harry was feeling so damn good at the way Louis’ tongue pressed against his throat and painted the column of Harry’s neck with kiss marks. Drowning in it completely.

They had moved to be more comfortable, Louis between Harry’s legs, bodies pressed together, and Harry’s gotten fingers in his curls with a hand on his waist. Rested his own on the sides of Louis’ torso as he tilted his head once again to enjoy it.

Harry wanted to have every single love bite etched on his skin for days to come, to have that reminder. To be able to stare into the mirror and have that memory of this impetuous night over and over. Desiring to relive the moment in his head for as long as he could until it fades.

“Wanna kiss you all over,” Louis breathed out after he put another mark on Harry’s throat and then moved to the other, barren side. “You’re so… fuck.”

A whine slipped from Harry’s lips, heels pressed into the plush mattress, and clutching at Louis’ body a little harder. His body beginning to react the longer Louis was on him. The fingers in his hair twisted and pulled ever so slightly, and that hand that’s on his waist slid up under not only his cardigan but the top too. Shivering at the coolness of Louis’ fingers against his bare skin. It had been forever and a day since Harry felt the touch of another man in this way.

Whimpers fell from Harry’s lips at the way Louis’ fingers caressed along his hip while mouthing at his neck. Slowly, Harry was losing himself completely the longer Louis made him feel. To have hands all over and aching to feel more, to have Louis' lips claim every piece of him.

Harry was aroused and damn, had it been years that he desired someone so badly.

“Feeling good, baby?” Louis purred, pressing another sizzling kiss against Harry’s throat, working his way down the column of it, Tugging at the collar of Harry’s top and moving to his collarbones, nibbling at them.

Harry had gone limp at the endearment, he _loved_ to be called baby. Always gave him that thrill of pleasure from it. To hear it come from Louis’ mouth added to Harry’s problem happening in his trousers.

“Yeah.” Harry panted, digging his fingers into Louis, thirsting for his crush to do more. To have lovebites all over his body. To leave Harry in a sputtering, knee-buckling mess. Harry _needed it._

Then that devious incredibly hot bastard shoved their hips together while he took Harry’s lips back on his own once again. Harry’s toes curled at the heavenly friction as Louis rutted against him. Lightheaded and arching up against his date's body, yearning to feel more. Avid for it. Aspiring to have that delicious pleasure build.

The room was unbearably hot, and Harry’s body was boiling. Sweating under all these layers and the hands on him. Everything felt on fire.

Harry whined at how short-lived the kiss ended so soon and stared up to Louis was now hovering over him. Eyes sparkling with blaze and pupils blown wide. Fringe a mess and that wonderful hand still on Harry’s skin. Heart beating wild as laboured breaths made themselves known. Harry had an ache to pull Louis back down into a fervid snog once again. He never wanted them to stop.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Louis’ tone was velvety smooth with a pinch of tension, sliding his hand on Harry’s hip until it met the waistband of his jeans. “Unless you don’t-”

“I want you,” Harry was desperate, not giving a damn if he seemed too eager, but he wanted to do _everything_ with Louis. Longed for it. “I want it… please… I want you so bad.”

All Harry desired for was to give all of himself to Louis.

“Please.” Harry whimpered out, Lusting for it all.

Harry wanted to let loose and do something for himself. To feel good and have a little more of a connection with Louis. To have not only the physical aspects but the emotional as well. Harry liked Louis so, _so much._ Couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

A low growl came from the man above before their lips met again in haste, tongue coaxing into Harry’s mouth with urgency.

There were many things Harry longed to have with Louis, probably too many things. He wanted to know every little thing about his crush. Yearned to have a stronger bond with the man and sought for it. Louis was everything Harry had imagined his dream guy would be: Understanding, courteous, kind, funny, and outrageously handsome. Harry was breaking his own moral compass with Louis, but he was too fucked out of it to care. Already in too deep with this beautiful boy.

Harry couldn’t wait to spend his days with Louis Tomlinson.

Eventually, the denim jacket had been pulled off Harry’s body and was tossed somewhere, along with the cardigan as well. Harry was lightheaded, nearly on the verge of passing out when both their shirts were discarded soon after. To feel Louis’ sweaty naked chest against his own was a lot, but not as overwhelming when Louis shoved his hand between their body and could feel him fiddling with the button of Harry’s trousers. Tingle shot down to Harry’s toes when Louis wrapped his mouth around one of his nipples as he opened his trousers, tongue working it's magic, causing Harry to go absolutely pliant.

Harry was feeling so fucking good, and he never wanted any of this to end.

“Do you have any idea how fucking fit you are, darling?” Louis husked out. His warm breath tickled along Harry's skin. Flicking his tongue sinfully, Harry chomped down on his lip, fingers in his Louis’ hair, and feeling one hundred per cent overwhelmed right now. The compliments and endearments were just too much. Yet, Harry yearned to hear more of it until he went over the edge. “So sexy.”

Harry was nearly out of it by the time Louis moved off him and yanked Harry’s trousers down his legs, making him breathless.

Fucking hell, Harry wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

Then Louis latched his mouth on Harry’s already bruised throat once more, sucking another mark on to it. Harry lurched up into him, mewling at the pleasure aches going through him.

It should’ve been illegal when Louis pulled away again, that tease he was. Making Harry needy and impatient to wait for more. Just sitting there on his knees between Harry’s legs undoing his own trousers. Harry knew he shouldn’t be so greedy as he was lucky enough to even be here right now. Still, though, Harry was desperate to feel Louis’ hands on him again. Yes, he knew what was coming next would be amazing, but right now, Harry wanted Louis more than anything even if that meant heated kisses and heavy petting.

As much as Harry’s own wishes wanted to be fulfilled, his eyes were glued to his date. Watching the way Louis quickly undid his tight jeans and pulled them off, chucking them across the room. Swallowing as he eyed the outline of Louis’ cock tenting in those deliciously tight black boxers. Harry’s insides were boiling.

Who would’ve thought Harry would have wanted to get into someone's pants so badly that he only knew for such a short period of time? Surely not him, not ever.

There was this smugness etched all over Louis’ features as he palmed at his own self through his boxers. Harry’s dick twitched against the fabric of his pants at the titillating sight. In a complete daze that he was about to become incredibly intimate with the man of his dreams.

“Kiss me.” Harry whimpered out desperately, eager to have Loui’s supple lips back on him. It wasn’t fair that Louis was _right there_ and he wasn’t touching Harry. Wasn’t snogging him or leaving more lovebites. Just sitting there on his knees looking undeniably beddable with heavy-lidded eyes that were shining with lust. Rubbing himself almost as if he were trying to tease Harry and want it even more. To force Harry to be assertive for once in his life.

Louis was a menace.

“As you wish darling.” Louis then captured Harry’s lips with his own once more in haste, and there were hands everywhere.

Louis’ skin was tacky and warm. Harry was blazing up inside, being able to feel his crush’s body like this, yet he was on the verge of catching fire when Louis took his hand and guided it. Harry’s palm was being slid down Louis’ smooth chest, shivering at the hardness of the body under his hand. Whining into the kiss when his hand had been pushed under the waistband of Louis boxers and had been wrapped around something heavy and hard as stone. Squirming at how _thick_ it felt.

Harry was sure he was on the verge of going completely out of it.

He rubbed Louis off in his pants, taking his time. Longing to feel Louis cock in his hand for as long as he could because God, did he love the small moans slipping through Louis’ lips while they kissed as Harry stroked him off.

Would be it incredibly selfish for Harry to admit he wanted to pull Louis out and give him a wank? To finish him off and lick away the mess before going back for more? To possibly not even have sex at all and just give all his attention to Louis’ cock instead? To worship it? To have his own pleasure of getting to taste Louis because he was feeling too impatient to wait for it?

Harry was already clenching around nothing at the thought of being filled, yearning to have it already as he rubbed Louis off. Harry was longing to feel something already, to savour every bit of what he was allowed out of this idyllic night.

But Harry couldn't help but wonder if they’d do this again.

God… he hoped so, there were _so many_ more things Harry dreamed of doing with this man.

And then Harry’s hand was stopped, and Louis husked out, “I don’t wanna come yet, baby.”

Harry had pleasure aches shoot down his body at those words as he let go and as concupiscence kisses were pressed into his skin, trailing down his chest. Clawing at the sheets as Louis had gone past his navel, toes curling at the fingers that hooked into the elastic of his delicate pink boxers. Not even a second had gone by and his pants were tugged down his legs and tossed into the void.

Harry was not even the slightest bit shy that he was exposed, too focused on Louis, who was stripping free of that useless garments cloaking his body. The way his cock looked when it sprung free: flush, slight upward curve to it, and precome stringing from the slit. Harry ached to put his tongue on it. To feel the weight of Louis’ balls in his hand that looked _so_ delectable. Not only that but how _big_ Louis was.

Harry was in awe.

Hands down, Louis’ body was beddable one hundred per cent. Not too muscular yet not too soft either, toned in all the right places. Strong thighs and smooth chest. Collar bones and skin littered with ink. Delicate hands and a gorgeous face. It’s unbelievable that someone this beautiful even wanted anything to do with Harry at all. He definitely got lucky.

But Harry couldn't help but wonder among his own lustful thoughts was, did Louis like what he saw spread out in front of him? Was he too drooling at the mouth over such a picturesque view?

So many thoughts were going through Harry’s mind, and yet he can’t get himself to word them. Not when Louis was back to crowding Harry’s space, their leaking hard-ons rubbing together as he took Harry back into a fervid kiss. Shuddering at the friction and the fact they were pressed together stark nude, that there’s now a palm resting on his thigh sliding tenderly along his skin, causing goose pimples to coat them.

They stayed like that for a while, snogging and heavy petting. Causing Harry to feel even dizzier than before.

Then when Louis does pull away again, he whispered out, “You sure you still wanna do this, baby?”

“More than anything,” it came out in an ansty whimper, but he didn’t care, Harry yearned for the consummation. “Please.”

There was a shadow of a smile on Louis’ lips as he stared at Harry for a moment, as if he were waiting to give Harry a moment to think about it more in case he changed his mind. But then after another minute or so, he captured Harry’s lips with his own before he broke it once more and leaned over towards the bedside table, bodies still flush together.

Harry was trying not to get so excited so soon, not wanting to spoil this for them. He knew if he couldn’t take himself down a notch, he might not even last too long, last thing he needed was for that to happen. So, Harry just laid there and rested his hands on Louis’ side, slightly digging his fingertips into Louis’ skin. Doing anything to distract himself from the pleasure that was slowly starting to build.

When Louis’ attention was back on Harry after his crush moved back from the nightstand, another sweet kiss happened before Louis was back on his knees. This time he had a small bottle in his hand and a condom. Tongue sliding along his bottom lip as he flipped the cap open, Harry’s cock twitched at that.

“Wanna make you feel good before anything else, would you like that?” Louis asked in a pur.

Harry shivered at those words and let out a breathy, “Yeah” as he watched the way Louis had gotten this ghost of a smirk coming to his lips while pouring lube on his fingers.

Harry clutched at the sheets harder than before while Louis coated his fingers and how beddable his crushes body looked before him. The way his cock twitched and leaked, never wanting to forget such a delicious sight.

When Louis brought his hand down between Harry’s legs, his heart kicked up against his chest. This was it, they were going to have sex.

Harry had high hopes that Louis would enjoy it as it had been ages since he’d been with another man in that way. Fingers crossed that it won’t be disappointing thanks to Harry’s lack of experience.

Oh god… what if it ends up being bad? What if Harry does something embarrassing or says something weird? What if this ends up being the worst lay of Louis’ life?

Like, surely he’d go off and tell his mates about it, right? Telling them that Harry wasn’t anything special and couldn't wait for it to get over with.

No! Harry was _not_ going to be having these negative thoughts right now. He wasn’t going to second guess himself or get nervous. Harry wanted this, and Louis did too because if he hadn’t then, they wouldn't be doing this right now.

Louis’ slick fingers wouldn’t be sliding against his hole, gnawing on his lip staring at Harry with sinful heavy-lidded eyes. Not asking for reassurance that Harry wanted this.

Harry’s breath hitched when one lone finger slid in, letting out a series of small noises that followed when he felt himself stretch a little more. Louis had moved a bit, so they were closer, hovering over Harry balancing himself with one hand while the other worked its magic.

“Fucking hell, babe…” Louis groaned as he fingered Harry slowly. “You’re gonna feel so amazing on me.”

Those words had Harry trembling with anticipation, mewling at the burn of the stretch he hadn’t felt in a long while. Tilting his head back into the plushness of the bed and let Louis do whatever he pleased.

Then when Louis fingers found that sweet spot and started to press against it the right way not soon after, persistent and firm, Harry had waves of pleasure coursing through him. It had been far _too long_ since he felt the exquisite feeling.

But maybe that had been Harry's own fault though for never investing in a toy as he’d always been too timid to actually buy one. Feared that it’d be found out by his family or mates, knowing the embarrassment was inevitable. Last thing Harry wanted was to feel humiliated. Yet, that doesn’t mean he’d ever thought about it though, but he always ended up using his own fingers.

Still though, even with that, it didn’t feel _anything_ like this.

The way Louis could work his fingers were magical, sending Harry right over the moon. They hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet, and Harry was slowly going over the edge.

“Feeling good?” Louis teasingly asked, eyes dark as he pressed against the sweet spot a little harder.

A throaty moan made itself known as the pressure started to feel nearly overwhelming, Harry was unable to word things right now. Drowning deep into his own pleasure. Breathy and sweaty, writhing on Louis’ hand as his cock tingled like mad.

Harry could just hear the smirk Louis made. “I take that as a yes,” he sounded so pleased with himself that he could do this to Harry. Fingers fast and persistent against that delicious spot as if he was getting off to the sight of Harry in a near orgasmic state. To see him squirm. It was beyond fucking sexy how in control Louis was over him right now.

And then Louis’ lips were back on Harry’s once more, tongue dipping into his mouth, and Harry rests his hand on Louis’ side. His skin was warm and tacky, Harry pulled him down a little closer, squeezing his fingers against his flesh when there was a burst of pleasure suddenly. Aching to come already, but trying to hold on for as long as he could, doing whatever it took to not reach down between them and touch himself.

But then their kiss had broken, and Harry mourned the loss of those glorious fingers, feeling dizzy when Louis pulled away only to see his crush on his knees. Stroking himself off, his dick leaking pre-come, and slick. The way Louis contorted his face whenever he rubs himself and the chesty profanities , it was just so, _so much_ for Harry right now.

What a titillating sight it was. Harry could get off to that alone if he were honest.

“Do you want it slow, babe?” Louis questioned as he reached down beside him, wrapped condom in his hand.

Harry suppressed the whine wanting to come out when he saw Louis rip open the packet and roll on the contraceptive before he focused back onto his crush.

A ripple of nervousness washed over Harry, he hadn’t been with another guy in ages.

“Umm… it’s uh… It’s been a while… I mean… I… “ Harry never had been one to talk so openly about his sex life, what he liked or enjoyed. Preferred the intimate details to be kept secret. He loved it when the man he’s with takes the lead and did whatever they want. Harry had never been one to dirty talk or been super confident in his abilities. Hopefully, Louis would understand. “Yeah… if that’s okay?”

There was this fondness etched all over Louis’ features as he stared at Harry with avidity dancing around in his eyes. It was comforting.

Then Harry felt the tip pressed against his hole, a series of pleasure aches ran down his spine of what was about to come. He was a bit nervous, but he really wanted this.

“We can do whatever you want, darling.” Louis cooed out, sounding sincere and not at all agitated that Harry wasn’t up for rough sex. It made him feel good that Louis actually cared about his own feelings when it came to such a thing. Not minding that Harry needed to be eased back into it and that made Harry want Louis even more.

And then when Harry felt the stretch and burn of Louis pushing inside him listlessly, he was breathy. Back to crowding Harry’s space once more littering kisses along Harry’s throat. Bodies nearly flush together, thus giving Harry the excuse to wrap one of his legs around his crush’s waist for comfort. Hands already grabbing at Louis’ beddable body and every press of Louis’ lips was soothing. Harry yearned to feel them all over afterwards.

Harry felt so full and god, was it wonderful.

In between the kisses Louis left, he murmured out, “Tell me when you’re ready, baby.”

Harry was in bliss as he took in all the sweetness, Louis’ tender affections and endearing words. Soaking it all up as he laid there, getting used to the feeling. Delirious over the fact that he was in bed with the most gorgeous guy he ever saw that was about to make Harry into a quivering mess.

Damn, did he feel lucky.

After a while, it started to feel better, and Harry was unable to wait much longer and just so eager to be taken by Louis entirely.

“Ready.” Harry whispered out desperately, sliding his hands along Louis’ waist, fingertips edging to dig deep into his warm skin.

Thereafter, Louis was back on his lips, and the way Louis started to pummel his hips against Harry was indolent. Tongue coaxed into his mouth, painting it passionately. Harry was gasping into his crush’s mouth as he let out an array of negligible noises with every thrust inside him. Ears roaring and entirely intoxicated.

It’s mad to think how one person could make you feel so captivated by the way they made you feel.

The fact that Louis wasn’t rushing them along or being utterly selfish over his own wants and needs, not too fast either was refreshing. Louis was taking his time as if he wanted Harry to feel good too, that it wasn’t only about himself. Keeping his word to Harry, and that meant so much to him. All the other boys that Harry had been intimate with in this way weren’t considerate or gave any mind to Harry’s own desires when it came to sex. None of them let Harry ease into it or do anything to make it more enjoyable. Never catered towards Harry at all, it was only about themselves. For once in his life, this was the first he was actually enjoying himself entirely.

Torrid kisses mixed with their heavy groans, bodies clammy, and fervid. Harry’s gotten an abundance of pleasure aches coursing through him. Digging his fingertips against Louis’ skin bruisingly. With every thrust, Harry dug them in. Even when Louis was back on Harry’s neck once more, he scratched and pulled Louis in more. Wanting to feel impossibly close to him, to have someone to hold onto as Harry was slowly starting to go in and out of it when Louis pushed into the right way. Harry was a mess, and yet he didn’t want Louis to stop.

“So good.” Louis husked out while he sucked and nibbled at Harry’s throat, pummeling his hips a touch harder than before.

The room was filled with that god awful squeak from Louis’ bed, but he didn’t care. Didn’t give a damn that whoever was in the room beside him would know what they were doing. Harry was too fucked out of it to even be slightly embarrassed that someone would know too much. Just so into it. Harry was vehemently impassioned.

“So close, so… fucking… close.” Louis moaned out, his breath was hot as it fanned along Harry’s coated neck. His cock was on fire at the feeling.

A small part of Harry longed to reach for his own leaking hard-on and make the pleasure even greater. Yet, he was far too much in a daze to do so. The friction of their tummies rubbing against his dick every time Louis fucked him had Harry edging closer and closer every second that had gone by.

And Harry will be damned that nothing, absolutely _nothing_ will ruin this for him. For them.

“Come for me, baby.”

Harry’s breath hitched at those words, whimpering as he writhed beneath Louis. Heartbeat pounding when Louis’ mouth found his once more. Never having a chance to voice out how close he was as he whined into their snog and when it hit him full force not even a minute later. Nails dug right into the beautiful boy above him as he came, feeling the warmness between them as Louis thrusted.

After a few more shoves, Louis’ movements came to a slow and Harry’s chest fluttered as they languidly kissed, shuddering at the groan that slipped into his mouth. When Louis comes to a halt and moves to press his face into the crook of Harry's neck, laboured breaths and unmoving. The air is unbelievably thick and toasty.

Harry was in utter bliss.

They laid there for a while, stagnant and featherlight kisses were pressed against Harry’s skin. Fingers relaxed against Louis’ body as he calmed himself the longer Louis was nuzzled up to him post-coital. Harry liked this so much, adored that Louis was the affectionate type when it came to the aftermath. He wasn’t the typical man that Harry had been with where they’d either leave to go grab something to eat because all that energy made them hungry or had gotten too hot for a cuddle. So this was such a contrast from the past and god, did Harry love it.

But eventually, Louis pulled away, and Harry opened his eyes to stare up at the gorgeous boy who was now hovering above. His gaze on Harry, fondness written all over his features, eyes soft and fringe matted to his forehead. Skin glistening and flush.

Louis brought one of his hands up and caressed Harry’s cheek and cooed out, “You’re unbelievable, you know that right?”

The corners of Harry's lips started to curl upward, cheeks on fire. “Stop.” Harry whined playfully, taking delight in Louis’ words. He was so sweet, and Harry couldn’t have asked for a better man to have taken him out tonight. He already feels close to Louis in a lot of ways even if he hadn’t known him very long. He hoped Louis felt the same way too.

And the fact that Louis wasn’t kicking him out yet or dropping hints that he wanted Harry to leave was enough, Louis doesn’t make Harry feel like this was all for nothing, that it wasn’t just for the sex alone. It made Harry feel happy, especially when their lips met once again. Necking lazily for a while until there was a gentle touch against Harry’s shoulder and Louis broke their kiss.

“ ‘m so glad I finally got to be with you, babe.”

Harry trusted that these were far from lies to get another round out of him, believing that there was something special between them. That Louis was genuinely interested in him in a lot of ways and to have Harry be a constant in his life. Learn more about one another and fall in a little deeper. Harry trusted his gut on this as scary as it was just having that feeling that this wasn’t temporary. Louis wasn’t going anywhere, and Harry hoped that rang true because he really, _really_ liked Louis a lot.

“Me too.” Harry murmured out, feeling a bit more relaxed.

When Louis had eventually pulled out of Harry, the fatigue was slowly starting to set in, Harry’s body felt heavy as he watched Louis move from the bed to go toss the condom in the bin. Harry was tired and was far too exhausted to get dressed to head on back to his. He wanted to stay here, to have a cuddle and fall asleep with his crush, to be able to wake up beside the man and have those tender, vulnerable moments together in the early morning hours.

Harry’s heart was banging up against his chest when Louis came back to clean Harry off before he crawled back into bed. Bodies squeezed together, and a blanket pulled over them. His heart didn’t stop thumping when Louis had them move to face one another, he could feel the warmness of Louis’ breath against his lips, and there was an arm over his waist, fingers caressed along his back.

“Hope you don’t mind that it’s a bit cramped, just really wanna cuddle with you right now,” Louis words were soft, and it made Harry feel at ease. Lying here together so close to the man that got his heart swollen had many emotions running through Harry right now. “And I was hoping that this would kind of persuade you to stay the night with me.”

The corners of Harry's lips started to curl upward the longer he gazed into Louis’ eyes, his skin illumined by the soft light from the lamp on the bedside table. Soaking in the tender moment and Louis’ sappy words. To Harry, this felt comfortable and light. Harry adored that he wasn’t pushed away post-coital. Dewy-eyed over it because Harry never thought he’d get to experience such a thing, not at least as young as he was that is. But he was content.

It’s the most intimate he’d ever been with anyone and Harry had no regrets over it.

“I’m happy that I decided to see you, I had a lovely time, Louis,” Harry words were sincere as he wanted to show Louis how he truly felt about how it all played out.

In a way, Harry was thankful for having such a pushy best mate that talked him into doing it. If Harry had his way from the start, then he would’ve never gotten to have such a magical night, maybe not ever get the chance again. More than likely would be back in his dorm, cuddled in fuzzy layers and watching conspiracy theory videos on his laptop ignoring the world. “Still feel terrible for slamming the door in your face, though.”

“Shh,” Louis shushed, and Harry noticed he moved a touch closer. “Stop apologizing over it, darling, okay?” Louis' voice was like silk, pleasing to Harry’s ears. “You were caught off guard, so it’s not a massive deal, I promise. I still got to take you out, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

“Baby, ‘s fine, don’t sweat over it,” Louis pressed his lips gently against Harry’s temple. “I still wanna date you regardless.”

Heat inched to Harry’s cheeks as he stared openly at Louis, heart thumping.

“You do?” Harry asked carefully in a murmur, searching Louis’ face for any sort of hesitancy hidden beneath the surface.

“ ‘m here as long as you’ll have me.” Louis cooed.

Harry slid his fingers slowly across the bed until he met the hardness of Louis’ body, nudged and caressed his fingers against his skin. Longing to feel close to him.

“If you want me, that is?”

Harry pressed a tender kiss to Louis’ lips and cupped his scruffy cheek, and then whispered out, “I don’t want anyone else.”

It’s insane to think that Harry, a simple man, would end up having a magical night with the most handsome guy ever. It’s crazy how life works sometimes.

And you know what? He wouldn’t have it any other way.

They share a few more fond moments and attentive affections before the room went dark. Harry laid in Louis’ arms and closed his eyes as he relaxed against the light touches that danced along his back. Enjoying himself entirely. Eventually, being lulled to sleep not too long after.

Come morning, Harry had been startled awake by the sound of his mobile’s ringtone blasting through the quietness that surrounded them. Blinking the tiredness from his eyes as he laid there, eyes slightly a blur as he soaked in the warmth beside him. Unable to rest entirely because his bloody phone wanted to be a menace and wouldn't shut up. Wanting whoever it was to kindly fuck off and leave him be, he was exhausted, and his body was rather sore.

Yet, even when the rings had come to a stop, Harry groaned at the series of buzzes that followed afterwards. All he wanted was to go back to sleep, but no, of course, someone wanted to be a pain in his side.

Who in their right mind would-

_Oh._

Harry had suddenly remembered that he never made it back to his last night and had an overly eager best mate who is too damn nosey for his own good. Great, just when things were starting to go great for Harry, he had completely ignored everything else thanks to his one-track mind, god knows Niall’s having a meltdown over this. Because seriously, who else could it be blowing up his mobile at this time of day?

Harry’s heart was in his throat at whatever was waiting for him when he went for his device.

And no, he didn’t want to move, but he was anxious and kind of paranoid that Niall was going to do something crazy. You know like reaching out to Gemma to see if she’s heard anything from Harry at all or come around to Louis’ rooms which Harry would prefer _not_ to happen. Last thing he needed was to deal with that mess.

Harry reached down the side of the bed, blindingly searching for his phone, but only to be met with a condom wrapper and a pair of jeans. Nearly whining on the spot as he moved closer toward the edge as his vision slowly cleared and let put a huff at not only the bitter chill that filled the morning air but his mobile was merely inches away from where he had been searching.

Go figure.

After retrieving his device, Harry was once back into his spot, cuddled up close to Louis as he soaked in the warmth. Letting out a breath as he pulled the blankets a tad closer and gnawed on his lip as he checked the slew of notifications. Face gone ablaze when he saw two missed calls and an array of messages from none other than the pain of his arse, Niall Horan.

And Harry’s heart started to tremor the longer he laid there and stared at the screen, the more scared he got of the unknown. But too anxious to not know what Niall had said and eventually after a moment or so checked to see what the fuss was about.

**‘ How did it go??? Were you surprised? ‘**

**‘ Did you have a nice time with Louis!? Answer me!! ‘**

**‘ Did he kiss you??? ‘**

**‘ Harry!!! Talk to me, mate!! I need to know EVERYTHING!!! ‘**

**‘ Why aren’t you answering me?! ‘**

The corners of Harry’s lips started to curl upward at his mate's theatrics, stomach hollow as ever at the thought of Niall’s mind going bonkers over the fact Harry had never made it back from his date last night. That he probably tried to do a surprise visit in the wee hours of the morning having a hankering for the juicy gossip of what happened. It was rather funny to think about, facing Niall after all this, especially when two new texts came in suddenly.

**‘ Oh my god!! You stayed at his, didn’t you? :D ‘**

**‘ Plz plz tell me you guys hooked up! Need to know ALL the details! ‘**

Harry had no clue, absolutely _no idea_ how he was going to get out of this one. To explain what happened without actually giving too much away, how in the world he’ll even deal with Niall’s persistent poking and prodding. Good god, it’s bound to be an all day thing knowing Niall’s nosey arse. Harry could already feel the headache starting to set in.

After tossing his phone back to the floor, Harry took a deep breath, he no longer wanted to think about it. All Harry desired in this very moment was to just lay here for a little longer. Be greedy as hell and soak it all in, not having to face the world.

But then Harry’s breath hitched when he suddenly felt an arm around his waist and ever so delicate kisses peppered along his neck down to his shoulder.

“Morning, baby,” Louis’ soft tone had a bit of a rasp to it, Harry shivered at the scratchiness of Louis’ stubble pressed against his skin. “Sleep okay?”

Relaxed against the gentleness of Louis’ touch, Harry leaned in a little more into him before he said, “Best I’ve had in awhile,'' Harry was honest about that. “And you?”

Another delicate press of Louis’ lips was placed along Harry’s shoulder, causing his chest to flutter. “Likewise, darling.”

If Harry were honest, he dreaded the moment when he’d have to move out this cosy bed and face the world. To no longer be near Louis, who is absolutely wonderful. Harry wanted to spend as much time as he possibly could with his crush, especially after that magical night they had spent together. Aching to do anything and everything with him, to have those deep conversations about whatever for hours on end. To learn every little thing about Louis, he was allowed. Harry didn’t care, he would cherish any time he is given and hoped that Louis wanted that too. If luck were on Harry's side, then maybe he could bring Louis back to his rooms and show Louis his world too.

But as much as Harry was eager to show Louis parts of his life, he was content lying here beside him.

Louis was being tender and soft, adoring every press of those supple lips against his skin. The protective hand laid on the centre of his belly. Harry could get used to this.

“I could spend all day in bed with you.” Louis crooned in between the kisses, the slight scratchiness of his stubble casued a shiver to run down Harry’s spine. His heart soaring at the compliment.

“I’m not against that,” Harry would _love_ that, to just lounge around all day falling in and out slumber, and being close to one another. To hide away from everyone and indulge in each other, it was something Harry had always wanted to share with someone. “Love it here.”

It was quite surreal that Harry was here, bare and under the covers with a man he’d only been on one date with the night prior. Already pulled in and wrapped right around Louis entirely. Yearning to do whatever with this darling boy because Harry had a good feeling about this. About them.

Maybe it was the reassurance of those words Louis said to him last night about wanting to see him again or maybe it was the fact that Harry hadn’t woken up alone. Didn’t get kicked out or ignored. Maybe it was both.

Harry was no longer worried or nervous about anything, happy to have finally gotten a taste of something he’d yearned for, for so long. That he’d finally found someone that wasn’t going to treat Harry as if he was nothing more than a ghost of their past.

After a while Harry moved in Louis’ arms, desiring to admire him in the morning light and have a chance to feel those soft lips against his once more. Draped his arm over Louis’ waist and he loved the way Louis’ fringe was unkempt.

The corner of his lips curled into a smile as they shared a look before Harry leaned in and captured Louis’ lips with his own. Chest fluttering when he’d gotten the sweet affection right back.

“I wanna ask you something, babe.” Louis murmured, his breath tickled along Harry’s lips.

“Yeah?”

Then another kiss was placed onto his lips before Louis pulled back enough to stare Harry in the eyes and inquired, “Would it be too fast for you if I wanted you to stay here with me for the day?”

Harry was caught off guard by the question, but his insides were melting at the implications.

“Not that you don’t have to, but would like to have a bit more time with you.” Louis’ tone was velvety, and Harry’s heart was swelling.

God, he wanted nothing more.

“I think you read my mind, Lou.” Harry was sincere in his answer, not even entertaining the thought of leaving. Didn’t desire to crawl out of bed and change back in his clothes to go back to his rooms. Hated the thought of being back in his own comfort where he’d only get to daydream of the next time they meet again, waiting around for a text message that may or may not come. Harry yearned to stay here and be with Louis for as long as he was allowed. No one else but them.

To be honest, Harry couldn’t think of a more perfect day after how dreamy everything had been.

“Was hoping you’d say something like that.” Louis cooed tiredly, giving Harry another kiss once more.

Harry was surprised in himself that he was even here in the most vulnerable way, to be pressed against the boy of his dreams in the buff. Sharing delicate kisses and gentle words. It felt _good_ , so _right_ , so _perfect_.

“I’ll stay as long as you’d want me too.” Harry whispered against his crush’s lips in between their kisses.

And you know what?

Harry felt that this was it, he finally found someone that wasn’t going to break his heart in the end. Someone that wasn’t here to lead him or didn’t have bad intentions. Harry felt appreciated and wanted. That Louis genuinely wanted something with him.

It’s the first time Harry ever had a feeling like that.

“Can’t wait to see how things go with you,” Louis words sent a pulse to Harry’s throat. “Like you so damn much.”

Harry's never endings were tingling, elation coiling in his belly.

Louis had a ghost of a smile around his lips, eyes glossy and bright. Loving Louis’ fingers skimming along his waist in a caress.

“I like you too,” Harry breathed out, eyes fluttering closed as he nestled a little closer to his date. “Very much.”

Even though they hadn’t known each other that long, Harry had nothing but good feelings about it. That it wasn’t a temporary thing as he felt the way Louis stroked his skin delicately and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Hadn’t felt evanescent in the slightest as they fall in and out of conversation, indulging in sweet nothings.

Louis had been the one and only guy that didn’t make Harry feel pressure over things or made passive-aggressive comments if they had differences in opinions. Never pushy or insistent on sleeping together. Louis made Harry feel good all around.

Such a contrast it was to all the boys' Harry had dated before.

He couldn’t wait to see what was in the store for them as time passed them by, because Louis was someone Harry see himself with for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ♡  
> If you'd like to, [reblog here](https://peachypetalhazz.tumblr.com/post/615358624292913152/take-a-chance-on-me-summary-when-harry-receivesurl)  
> ♡


End file.
